Densetsu no Sannin
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: —¡Sasuke elije! —le gritaron al unisón. Se quedó allí, de pie sorprendido por aquella estúpida oración, nunca pensó que las cosas entre ellos terminaran así, repartiéndose su tiempo en él, peleando por ver quién pasaba más tiempo con su persona…
1. Capítulo I: ¿Vida?

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: Semi-AU, este escrito es una secuela de _Hebi no Entiende_. OOC justificado.

**A**uthor's **N**otes: Para los que no sepan, 'Densetsu no Sannin' significa los 'Tres ninjas Legendarios'. Las explicaciones de este escrito están en las Noticias de mi perfil.

Densetsu no Sannin  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**Por: Gaa  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**Capítulo I: ¿Vida?

Cuando aquellos tres pares de pies pisaron aquel claro levantando un poco de polvo, aquellos ninjas que estaban armando un golpe de estado en la aldea de la Cascada quisieron nunca haber pensado en algo así. Los más jóvenes comenzaban a sudar al reconocer aquellas tres capas ondeantes con el signo de 'Sannin' en la espalda. Los menos experimentados alzaron la vista en un acto completamente estúpido, admirando los orbes decididos y voraces de los tres jóvenes elector; cuando los shinobis que estaban a cargo de todo eso observaron a los ninjas de Konohagakure entre sus filas, creyeron que tenían el suficiente poder para hacerlos perecer, cuando en el aire se sentía la muerte que cargaban en aquellos joviales hombros.

―Les dije que estaban por aquí ―murmuró el Sannin de las serpientes, con aquella sonrisa tan habitual en él y nunca tan fuera de lugar.

―No seas jactancioso Uchiha ―el segundo varón de dorados cabellos y azules ojos sonrió con burla mientras se posaba con pereza ante aquellas personas.

―Ustedes dos se la pasan siempre peleando, ¿podríamos apurarnos?, dejé las cosas a medio hacer en casa ―la única mujer del grupo los jalaba a ambos tratando de hacer las paces. Rosas cabellos se ataban en lo alto, mientras que uno que otro hombre giraba su rostro para ver a la chica.

―Está bien, dattebayo, todo porque tengo que ir a rellenar formularios ―murmuró devastado Naruto. Con un pequeño asentimiento en la cabeza aquellas miradas 'felices' cambiaron por otras más frías y sádicas.

―¡Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí!, si son los legendarios Sannin del país del Fuego ―el que parecía el líder se acercó a ellos destilando poder, fuerza y confianza; cosa que no serviría estando ellos allí.

―Kakinake Ryou, te aconsejamos declinar el estúpido golpe de estado ―como siempre, Naruto trataba de sonar serio, distante y terrorífico, algo que Sasuke conseguía sólo con mirar y Sakura ante un simple golpe, pero él, nadie se doblegaba ante la decidida mirada del rubio a menos que la vieran teñida de un carmín color.

―Un simple Jinchuuriki no me viene a decir qué es lo que tengo que hacer ―a pesar de tener tres años en aquel puesto, todavía había gente que lo seguía menos preciando. Por un momento pensó en matarlo de buenas a primeras, pero si hacía aquello los demás huirían y tendrían que darles caza, cosa que hacía perder el tiempo.

―Basta de charlas ―masculló Sasuke mientras decidido daba pasos a todos aquellos missing-nin.

―Quien mate a más personas hoy, ¡comerá gratis en el restaurant que elija!

―¡Hecho! ―los tres, como en antaño, se miraron con arrogancia y la palabra "reto" en sus orbes.

―Tres… dos… uno…

A veces se les olvidaba el puesto que ostentaban.

La batalla no duró mucho, más porque Naruto tenía apetito, Sasuke quería hacerlos pagar en aquel local tan distinguido al que siempre iba a comer cuando tenía ganas, y Sakura porque aquella tarde tenía muchas labores domésticas que hacer.

―¡Déjame a mí! ―el grito de la joven alertó a Uzumaki, quien observaba de reojo como Sasuke de nueva cuenta se metía en la pelea de la chica.

―Deberías agradeces cuando te protejo ―murmuró Sasuke como si él nunca tuviese la culpa. El menor negó y siguió en lo suyo, hace tiempo se dio cuenta que meterse en problemas de las relaciones ajenas no lo dejaban bien parado, sobre todo cuando le daban a elegir a uno de ellos como su mejor amigo.

―¡No soy débil! ―la chica de pelo rosa estiró su brazo impactándolo con un shinobi quien creía que tenía la guardia baja, pero fue tal su enojo y frustración por lo que el único Uchiha sobreviviente hacía que no midió sus fuerzas y terminó desfigurando la cara, lanzándolo lo suficientemente lejos como para infringir temor en los demás.

―No digo lo contrario, pero mi mujer no trabaja demás ―allí venía de nuevo, su machismo, no… no era eso, ¡sus jodidos principios de la era arcaica la sacaban de quicio! Sus miradas se toparon desafiantes, con los años de tratarlo había comprendido que si había algo que a Sasuke le molestara era la sumisión femenina en exceso, pero justo en lo que ella no transaba ―su carrera ninja― él se inmiscuía diciendo que sus hijos no tendría madre, ¡ni siquiera tenían hijos!

―No recuerdo haber llegado a ese consenso, _Sasuke-kun _―¡Oh no!, aquella voz. Con su característico "Hn" a modo de respuesta, le dio la espalda y empuñó a Chokuto, se vengaría de todo eso con aquellas miserables ratas que lo tenían jodido.

―¡Treinta y cinco! ―chilló victorioso su rival rubio. ¡No se dejaría arrastrar hasta ése local de mala muerte!

―¡Ah no, dobe!, ¡esta vez gano yo! ―y utilizando su velocidad, pronto aquellas personas de pies se desmoronaban y al correr el tiempo el charco de espesa sangre comenzaba a formarse.

Haruno no se daría por vencida, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando llegaban a aquel punto de la discusión, él se iba dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Si bien llevaban saliendo un tiempo y gozaban su relación sin nombre, estaba cansada de aquello, sobre todo cuando Sasuke comenzó a delirar con hijos, hogares, comenzando a quejarse cada vez que tenían una estúpida misión y ella se cansaba, una cosa era amarlo ―porque ella lo amaba sin reservas― y otra cosa era que fuera su esclava a su antojo.

Cuando terminaron con todo aquello, Sasuke quemó los cuerpos rápidamente y se dirigieron de vuelta a Konoha, en tres días estarían de nuevo en casa.

La noche los acompañó la mayoría del viaje, y el tenso ambiente sofocaba al rubio quien sabía que sus amigos no estaban del todo felices, aunque él tampoco, aludiendo a las palabras de Sasuke el muy bastardo le había ganado y tendrían que pagar una fortuna por un simple plato de Onigiris. La Kunoichi iba pasos más atrás, mientras que Sasuke unos más adelante que él, ¡quién los comprendía!, un día podían estar tranquilos y al rato uno de ellos explotaba provocando aquella separación, pero tenía que aceptar que cada vez aquellas discusiones se hacían más habituales.

Sabía que Sasuke sentía aprecio por la chica, no por nada estaba con ella, pero no habían llegado todavía a decirle que la amaba, sabía que al moreno le costaría, pero de allí a prácticamente querer monopolizar el tiempo de su amiga era mucho, ella necesitaba su espacio, ¡hasta él lo sabía!... como también sabía que dentro de todas aquellas discusiones el Uchiha les ocultaba algo.

―Sasuke ―cuando les tocó el turno de acampar, los tres estaban demasiado distantes entre sí como para querer iniciar una conversación decente, pero el rubio como buen amigo debía arreglar todas aquellas asperezas de la supuesta relación "_Si hasta parezco celestina dattebayo"._

―¿Qué quieres, dobe? ―y por si fuera poco, se había olvidado de lo borde que era después de todo su amigo.

―Ven ―con una sola mirada de Naruto, Sakura comprendió que ambos irían a hablar quizás qué cosas, _cosas_ que ella no sabía, y al no saber muy en el fondo se resentía… aquel lazo que Sasuke tenía con Naruto_, lo envidiaba_, y mucho. Sentía que ella nunca podría estar así con el chico que le quitaba el sueño, y a pesar de que ambos tenían un tipo de relación que pasaba su amistad habitual, el pelinegro seguía pasando más tiempo con Naruto que con ella, iban a entrenamientos juntos, y confiaban su vida al otro; cosa que él no hacía con ella, aunque ella sí lo hacía con él.

―Sasuke… sé que una vez les dije que no me metería más en su relación, pero la estas jodiendo bastante 'ttebayo ―frunció su entrecejo, allí venía 'Cupido'. Lo enervaba que precisamente él se metiera en la relación, no porque no quisiera, sino porque a veces sentía que si él fuese un poco más como Naruto aquellas cosas no ocurrirían, y hasta quizás sabría identificar mejor aquellos sentimientos que lo corroían cuando estaba con su… ¿con su qué?

―No sé a qué te refieres ―siempre tan cortante. Se apoyó en un árbol intentando sonar distante e indiferente, pero maldecía que a veces el rubio sabía lo que pensaba mejor que él.

―Escúchame Sasuke, pese a que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo carajos va su relación, sé que lo estás haciendo mal; Sakura-chan ama ser ninja, ¿por qué la proteges tanto?, incluso sabes que ella tiene más fuerza bruta que tú ―lo último lo dijo tratando de alivianar las cosas, pero fue un fallido intento. El aludido volteó su rostro con aquella indescifrable mirada, mas conocer a aquella persona que tenía en sus ojos desde los doce sólo le daba a comprender una cosa ―. ¿Qué ocultas, Sasuke-teme? ―su voz salió más desvalida de lo que él creía, pero el silencio se hizo permanente. El aire no estaba denso, sino más bien nostálgico y eso provocaba que hiciera conjeturas rápidamente intentando buscar la razón del por qué su _hermano_ se comportaba así.

―Miedo… ―murmuró lo bastante bajo para que no lo escuchara, pero sin embargo aquella loca cabeza rubia había captado la palabra. ¿Miedo?, ¿miedo de qué?... cuando levantó su vista se encontró con las profundas orbes negras de Sasuke y se sorprendió por lo infantil que podía ser a veces a pesar del tiempo y la edad, pero incluso él tenía aquellos sentimientos de vez en cuando.

―Eres un maldito bastardo cuando te lo propones. Mira Sasuke, no te estoy diciendo que no tengas miedo… pero no por ello puedes encarcelar a Sakura-chan, ella merece vivir a tú lado, vivir los momentos con ella y superarlos juntos… no hagas más mierdas y afronta aquel estúpido temor con ella… sé que en el fondo ella lo comprenderá ―estúpido bastardo y su temor por estar solo… porque otra persona importante en su vida muriera sin él poder hacer nada. Cuando no sintió el chakra de Sasuke frente de sí decidió salir a dar una extensa vuelta para dejar al par de tórtolos hablar y que intentaran comprenderse ―. Y luego a mí me dicen lento dattebayo.

Cuando Sasuke observó a Sakura inclinada sobre la fogata, con aquellos orbes jades tenuemente iluminados por las avivadas llamas, aquel miedo de perderla y no recuperarla se hicieron fuertes e insistentes. De pie seguía la idea de encerrarla en la casa, por último allí estaría a salvo, pero las estúpidas palabras de su dobe rival le seguían dando vueltas, ¿era eso lo que ella quería? Sigiloso ―o tratando de serlo― se sentó a su costado, esperando a que la chica de rosas cabellos se decidiera a hablarle, por último a recriminarle algo, pero el silencio se hizo constante por segundos, que a momentos llevaban minutos delirantes.

―¿Y Naruto? ―se rindió la joven. El muchacho levantó los hombros con un claro gesto de que no sabía dónde demonios estaba su amigo, sin embargo aquella era su única oportunidad, y a pesar de que él era fuerte, no pudo evitar sentirse débil en aquellos momentos, ¿cómo comenzaría?, nunca se había sentido tan idiota, si hasta razonaba que era un estúpido colegial.

―Sakura ―la voz profunda resonó por aquel paraje, profunda y distante como él siempre era, y a pesar de todos aquellos sentimientos internos y luchas que tenía con su orgullo, su rostro demostraba lo mismo de siempre: nada.

―¿Qué?, ahora me vas a decir que me vaya acostar porque es demasiado tarde, porque si es eso te vas pu--―

―Lo siento.

Silencio, aquella facultad que se rompe ante el más mínimo movimiento o ínfimo ruido de roce, que con cada palabra atronaba su dicha o desdicha, pero en ése caso aquel silencio era como una suave droga como compensación por aquellas palabras. Quería pararse de allí e irse a mascullar por su momento de debilidad, y cuando se paró para ir a perderse entre los árboles la suave pregunta de un "Por qué" llegó a sus oídos…

―¿Por qué las disculpas? ―la joven se mordió el labio. Seguía en la misma posición evitando que el otro se diera cuenta de lo ansiosa y nerviosa que estaba, no podía negar que aquellas palabras eran una gran recompensa a pesar de todo lo sucedido, y que ella se sentía dichosa de ser la que las recibía.

―Naruto me dijo que no podía ser tan idiota de encerrarte por mis temores y… ―pero la chica no escucho más "_Naruto me dijo, Naruto… Naruto… ¡siempre Naruto"_

―¿También Naruto te dijo cómo debías tratar a una mujer?, ¿también Naruto te dijo cómo pedirme disculpas?, Naruto aquello, Naruto por acá, ¡¿Por qué de una maldita vez te declaras a Naruto y me dejas en paz?! ―lloraba, aquello le hacía daño. Sus hombros temblaron al decir aquellas palabras y el fuerte sollozo no se hizo de esperar, ¡tenía una jodida envidia por el rubio!, ¡él conocía a Sasuke más que ella!... pero a pesar de todo no lo podía odiar, odiaba su maldito lazo y el cómo parecían estrecharlo cada vez más, cuando ella se sentía cada vez más desplazada a pesar de compartir caricias que el menor le entregaba raramente.

―¿Estás celosa? ―y le venía con aquella estúpida pregunta. Sus orbes jades enviaban claros instintos asesinos al poseedor del Sharingan, quien sorprendido se volvía a acercar a ella tratando de comprender aquellas palabras.

―No de él idiota, de su estúpida relación ―le volvió a increpar. Se limpió fuertemente las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas y estrujó sus ojos con las manos; una vez hecho aquello se levantó con la clara intención de marcharse de allí más aquellos brazos que tanto odiaba y adoraba al mismo tiempo la envolvían.

―Eres una tonta ―fue todo lo que le dijo, después de todo Sasuke seguía siendo un abnegado para las palabras y la manera de expresar aquellas cosas. Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que la joven se animó a hablar, se digno a desahogarse todo lo que tenía guardado, todo lo que odiaba y envidiaba.

―Siempre te vas con él ―comenzó de un momento a otro―. Sales a entrenar, a comer, incluso haces más misiones con él… eso no me importaría mucho pero siempre saben qué es lo que piensan ambos, cuando se mienten entre sí o cuando están mal… pero cuando me ves a mí parece que entraras en una dimensión desconocida donde te quedas callado y nunca me dices nada… su lazo es más fuerte que nuestro lazo… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué es más fuerte? ―qué vacía se sentía.

El silenció los volvió a corromper a ambos, solamente sentía la respiración de Sasuke en su nuca intentando tranquilizarla, cuando aquellos labios formaron un patrón distinto al diario: una fina y sencilla sonrisa, algo que se notaba común de vez en cuando, pero en aquella situación se veía sobrando.

―Y yo… yo tengo miedo de perderte. Somos unos grandes idiotas ―murmuró tras un tiempo.

No necesitaron más palabras, después de todo aquello había sido aclarado de una manera poco usual a la que antes tenían ―dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que uno cediera―, quizás el rubio no lo hacía tan mal de querubín.

En silencio volvieron a sentarse esperando la llegada el rubio amigo de ambos que en aquellos momentos los apoyaba en pareja. Tranquilamente entrelazaron sus manos buscando aquel calor que pensaron perdido por momentos, y a pesar de no ser tan demostrativo el varón, evidentemente dejaba que aquella fémina hiciese algo más de lo permitido por muchas personas, después de todo era su… ¿su qué?

* * *

**E**spero que no me haya quedado tan mal. En el otro Fic me dijeron que había tintes 'SasuNaruSasu' y decidí ocupar eso como base. Espero sus comentarios, y como verán, aquí sí habrá mucho "SasuSaku".

¿Comentarios?


	2. Capítulo II: ¿amante?, ¿novia?, ¿esposa?

* * *

Densetsu no Sannin  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**Por: Gaa  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**Capítulo II: ¿amante?, ¿novia?, ¿esposa?, ¿andante?

* * *

En la casa de emigración de Konoha, unos aburridos centinelas jugaban con pajas. En las hojas donde se anotaba a todo ninja o persona que cruzaba por la puerta central de la villa se veían con una letra clara las palabras "_ingreso"_ y "_éxodo_", como también la clara fecha de un miércoles trece de Agosto con los resquicios de horas en sus costados. Tomaron la baraja de cartas esperando así pasar el tiempo mientras algo interesante sucedía, qué aburrido era eso, por eso cuando con una gran ráfaga de viento llegó por la entrada y de un momento a otro vieran la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke y a unos cuantos segundos apareciera Naruto hizo que su quijada se abriera de manera incomprensible.

―Eso fue trampa Baka-suke, ¡ocupaste tu Sunshin! ―masculló irritado el rubio mientras movía uno de sus brazos y con el otro apuntaba directamente.

―¡Ja!, claro, tu puedes ocupar tus estúpidos Bushin para hacerme caer, pero yo no puedo ocupar mi chakra ―contraatacó el moreno mientras se hacía el desinteresado.

―¡Eso es competencia!, pero no quedamos de usar esas técnicas. ¡Eres un tramposo!

―Hn, yo tampoco quedé de dejarte utilizar un centenar de dobes para detenerme, es una lástima que sean tan dobes que siquiera pudieron hacer eso bien ―pronunció enfatizando la palabra 'bien'. Los centinelas le observaban sorprendidos por la ya tan habitual discusión.

―¡Dejen de asustar a los demás! ―Sakura, quien acababa de llegar, golpeó la cabeza de Naruto haciéndolo callar, mientras que el mayor daba la espalda admirando la banca.

―Sakura-chan ―con aquel tono de voz tan lastimero, Haruno se hizo paso hasta los centinelas a quienes les dio los datos de los tres, la misión y todo aquel típico y tedioso papeleo.

―¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Sakura-san? ―Akio, el centinela, cuestionó temeroso de las posibles reacciones de los dos chicos, ya que ambos eran excesivamente posesivos en distintas medidas por la chica. Mientras que el Uchiha se encargaba de mirar amenazante, Naruto hacia cualquier artimaña para obtener la atención de la chica, mientras que esta al verlos se olvidaba del resto.

―Claro ―pero para su suerte, ambos estaban ―o más bien― Naruto estaba peleando con el silencio de Sasuke.

―¿Por qué hacen todo este papeleo?, digo, ustedes como sannins tienen permiso para salir y llegar cuando se les antoje ―aquella pregunta era la que menos se esperaba Sakura, después de todo siempre preguntaban cómo los soportaban o cómo hacían con las misiones. Le sonrió con gracia mientras firmaba los nombres de los tres.

―Naruto insiste que así facilitaríamos las cosas. A Sasuke-kun le dio lo mismo mientras no lo joda, mientras que a mí no me causa molestia.

El centinela asintió mientras le devolvía los papeles y se marchaban.

―Nos vemos a las nueve ―murmuró Sasuke, ya que él había ganado y le tenían que pagar la dichosa cena.

―¡Me dejarás sin dinero joder!, tú y tus restaurants costosos ―cuando se iban a separar para sus respectivas casas el grito de Naruto llamó la atención de Sasuke.

―¡Sasuke-teme! ―Naruto corría hasta alcanzarlo con un sonriente rostro ― ¡Vamos a entrenar! ―Sasuke lo miró y asintió sin complicaciones.

Ambos caminaron hasta desaparecer de la vista de la Kunoichi quien suspiraba. A pesar de haber conversado en la noche, las cosas no cambiarían así como así. Se rindió hasta el momento y caminó en dirección al Hospital de Konoha, se despejaría lo más posible.

Lejos de allí Uchiha y Uzumaki compraban bebestibles. A pesar de regresar de una misión categorizada como rango A no estaban ni cansados ni heridos. Siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento favorito, donde todo comenzó, y el rubio esperó hasta que Sasuke dejara de lado su aún botella de líquido.

―¿Cómo entrenaremos hoy? ―aquello no lo había pensado, pero tras mirar el sol y a Sasuke le dieron unas enromes ganas de prácticas Taijutsu.

―¡Que sea Taijutsu! ―el moreno asintió ido mientras dejaba a Chokuto en el suelo.

―Prepárate para tu paliza matutina ―y como si nada hubiese pasado, el paraje verde con extenso follaje y arrullador viento no había nada, el sonido de una cercana explosión se escuchó.

―Te has vuelto lento teme ―murmuró con esfuerzo Naruto.

―Y tú un idiota ―la patada de Sasuke rosó su quijada. Segundos después comprendió todo.

Polvo saltaba al igual que orificios profundos se formaban sobre la uniforme tierra, ya pasando unas horas el rubio se dejó caer al suelo agotado, mientras que el moreno buscaba su fuente de vitalidad y bebía insaciable la pobre botella.

―¿Hablaste con Sakura-chan? ―preguntó el chico de orbes zafiro una vez recuperado su aliento.

―Sí ―el mayor se dejó caer apoyado en el tronco. Con calor quitó su chaqueta quedándose sólo con la polera que acostumbraba a llevar mientras que dejaba que el viento meciera sus cabellos.

―¿Y? ―el rubio miraba las nubes en el cielo formar diversos patrones esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

―Tenía envidia de nuestra relación ―lo soltó tan parcamente que el rubio se sintió irremediablemente extraño.

―¿Relación?

―Quedé de pasar más tiempo con ella y tratar de que no me consumas todo mi tiempo ―siguió hablando el chico de extrañas tonalidades de cabello. El rubio aguanto la respiración por unos instantes, ¿pasar más tiempo con Sakura y menos con él?

―¡Eso no puede ser!, sé que Sakura-chan es mi amiga pero no nos puede decir que no seamos amigos ―expresó dolido el rubio. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar bocabajo mirando a Sasuke desde su posición. Los traviesos rayos del sol se filtraron por las densas copas de los árboles haciéndolo cegar por instantes.

―Tampoco es eso dobe, sino que tiene razón de las veinticuatro horas del días, las seis o cuatro que ocupo para dormir, sólo paso tres con ella y el resto me las paso contigo de misiones, alguna que otra salida, de entrenamiento y esas cosas. Y cuando te vas a la torre del Hokage para ver tu admisión el noventa por ciento de las veces me llevas ―verificó el chico. Al otro no le quedó nada más que pensar, la verdad es que no podía creer que era tan adicto a… adicto a Sasuke. Cuando salía con las demás personas eran por las horas en que él pasaba con Sakura, y cuando no tenían misiones juntos se las arreglaba para ir o que pasara un fin de semana con él en su casa ―de la cual ya se había cambiado―. La mayoría de las comidas las tenían juntos, o si no los tres. Y cada vez que tenía una cita con Sakura o se quedaba con ella siempre llegaba él de chaperón, y él que se creía celestina.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, el pensar que Sasuke repartiría su tiempo en dos y que puede que perdiera algo importante en la vida de aquel chico, le molestaba en cierta medida.

―Pues… tienes razón ―pero no por eso quizás dolía menos.

―Venga dobe, no te pongas llorica ―el menor sonrió de forma sincera mientras se levantaba a coger la capa que se había quitado durante el entrenamiento y con premura se alzó debido a las altas temperaturas.

―¡Joder con el clima de porquería! ―masculló por lo alto mientras se sentaba a la altura de su amigo.

―Ven, vamos a mi casa por algo para cambiarnos ―ambos se levantaron y caminaron bajo el tedioso sol, y aunque pudieron aparecer en el hogar del moreno sin problemas, las viejas costumbres no mueren nunca.

―¡Comeremos Ramen!

―No ―cortó de una el chico de tez pálida ―. Mi casa mi comida ―aseveró mientras pasaban a las tiendas en busca de comida para llenar la alacena.

―Pero qué amargado eres, por último lleva sake.

La tarde transcurrió con neutralidad, mientras ambos almorzaban entre bromas pesadas e insultos, Sakura se dedicaba de lleno a la actividad del Hospital, hasta que dieron las ocho y media de la noche. Una vez terminó con su turno se encaminó hasta su departamento y ordeno un poco antes de cambiarse. Se encaminó hasta su cuarto encontrándolo como siempre y sacó unas ropas sencillas, aquel vestido de colores pasteles que a Sasuke tanto le gustaban y se maquilló ligeramente y se encaminó al punto en el cual habían quedado de verse.

Por otra parte el rubio rezongaba sobre ir así, él no quería cambiarse como lo hacía Sasuke, colocándose prendas casuales pero elegantes.

―Dobe, no seas un criajo ―espetó el mayor mientras le lanzaba la ropa al rubio.

―¡No quiero 'ttebayo!, me siento extraño con eso ―susurró tímido mientras observaba la ropa que Sasuke le había regalado hace ya dos años.

―Te la pones o no vienes ―pronto un rubio sonrojado y enojado estaba en el primer piso.

―No se te olvide llevar la billetera ―canturreó feliz mientras cerraba la puerta.

―Lo que sea.

Cuando llegaron a una esquina esperaron no por mucho tiempo a la joven. A penas llegó los saludo con una cansada pero grácil sonrisa, se agarró del brazo que su… ¿novio?, ¿andante?, ¿amante? Le ofrecía y se encaminaron los tres hasta el mejor sitio para comer de la ciudad: Media Luna.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que trataban a Sasuke como su cliente predilecto, de hecho, había una mesa reservada para él inclusive aunque este no haya llamado, lejos de todo el barullo del lugar y las miradas curiosas.

El Uchiha le abrió la silla a Sakura, mientras que se sentaba a su costado y Naruto al frente de ellos. Se sintió un tanto incómodo, ya que él siempre se sentaba al costado de Sasuke, y como nunca lo había pensado creyó que hacía mal tercio.

―Sasuke-sama, es un honor tenerlo aquí nuevamente, veo que viene con Haruno-san y Uzumaki-san. Tengan el menú. ¿Desean pedir algo en el momento o lo atiendo más tarde? ―el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de atención preferencial, mientras que la chica dejaba la elección al experto en la materia.

―Sí. Quiero el sake dorado y una botella de Merlot Vindalle. Pediremos una vez que nos pongamos de acuerdo ―con sutileza la persona a cargo de la entrada se retiro y anunció los pedidos del trío mientras que en un acto natural le decía al dueño del restaurant quiénes se encontraban allí.

―Esto es muy ostentoso 'ttebayo ―argumentó el poseedor de orbes claras como el cielo mientras veía una serie de extraños cubiertos, las tres copas básicas y una fina servilleta de tela.

―Supongo que un dobe ignorante como tú no sabe de gustos finos ―aunque lo haya dicho en broma, algo parecido al dolor se formó en el pecho de rubio. La pareja, mientras tanto, debatían cuál era lo más propicio para comer, después de todo aquellos platos se veían apetitosos.

―Sasuke-kun ―cuando aquella voz ronca y profunda estiro la tonada del nombre, o fue imposible de omitir. Con algo de fastidio el ganador giró su vista hasta posarla en aquella persona que tantos años había conocido.

―Kanui-san, hace tiempo que no sabía nada de usted, sigue conservando sus años bien puestos ―Okey, aquello no era lo que esperaban. Sasuke _rara_ vez hacia bromas y hablaba tan sereno, pero aquel hombre que demostraba estar alrededor de los cincuenta parecía ser más que cualquier tipo.

―Y tú has crecido más de la cuenta. La última vez que viniste estaba de vacaciones con mi señora e hijos, y no pude ver cómo mi mejor cliente volvía a este humilde restaurant ―que de humilde no tenía nada, pensaron ambos chicos.

―Pues sí. Pese a todo espero que su paladar siga exquisito y me sepa orientar ―exclamó vigoroso mientras hacia una seña a la carta. ¡Oh Dios!, el apocalipsis. Aquello sin duda dejaba de lado cualquier expectativa de que el Uchiha era un insensible. Hablaba con tanta fluidez y utilizaba palabras que nunca pensó que él ocuparía que los dejaban a ambos admirando en silencio.

―Perdone mi falta de atención. Le presento a Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, ambos son mis compañeros de equipo en la mayoría de las misiones ―cuando los presentaron el caballero extendió su mano para que Sakura le diera la suya, aquello la tomó por sorpresa y torpemente estiró la suya.

―Un gusto conocer a tan hermosa doncella ―aunque no sabía nada mucho de la sociedad, se sonrojo casi ocultándose tras la gran espalda de Sasuke. Luego el caballero se dirigió hasta Naruto quien escondió sus manos, pero una patada de Sasuke lo hizo levantarse de la silla, molesto intentó encararlo pero ajeno a toda aquella situación Kanui estiró su mano como un saludo varonil ―. Encantado de conocer a Uzumaki-san, por lo que dicen usted está postulando para ser nuestro Hokage ―murmuró para luego sonreírle.

―S-sí ―respondió algo abstraído.

―No los molesto más en esta velada, les diré a mis chicos que preparen la especialidad de la casa favorita de su familia ―el menor asintió y pronto el silencio se instaló en la mesa.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―aunque las preguntas estúpidas siempre nacían de la necia boca del menor rubio.

―Kanui-san me conocía desde pequeño, era amigo de mis padres ―y aquello explicó muchas cosas.

No instaron más en el tema y se dejaron llevar por la agradable velada que la serena e impredecible actitud del Uchiha pudo dar, además de los ya conocidos insultos y tontas peleas.

Al salir de allí ya era más de media noche, y entrando al camino de bifurcación en que se separaban Sakura de ambos varones, trató de despedirse.

―¡Vamos teme! ―exclamó feliz el rubio por la estupenda noche, aunque la cuenta lo dejó algo corto para el mes, eso no dejaba de desanimarlo.

―Lo siento dobe, pero iré a dejar a Sakura ―vocalizó mientras permanecía al costado de la sorprendida jovencita.

―Ahh, ¡entonces nos juntamos mañana al entrenamiento! ―vitoreó feliz mientras esperaba la tan conocida afirmación.

―No dobe, mañana Sakura tiene el día libre y lo voy a pasar con ella, y no molestes ―por primera vez Naruto se sentía desplazado.

―S-sí… después de todo es tu novia ―una melancólica voz y apagada sonrisa fue lo que recibieron. El rubio se giró y caminó despacio hasta perderse mientras que ambos seguían allí de pie.

―No es necesario Sasuke-kun, puedo irme sola a casa ―trató de no sonar feliz, pero no podía, el que el moreno rechazara directamente el rubio por ella le hacía pensar que quizás la conversación mantenida no la había olvidado, se sentía irremediablemente importante.

―Quiero hablar contigo ―ambos se encaminaron al departamento de la muchacha, entre silenciosas palabras y preguntas olvidadas, a pesar de todo ella no quería perder aquel momento íntimo que tenían, le iba a sacar provecho.

El camino se les hizo corto y pronto se encontraban en el umbral de la kunoichi mientras que ella apretaba ligeramente las faldas de su vestido; estaba algo nerviosa.

―¿Qué me quieres decir Sasuke-kun? ―a pesar de ser capaz de producir una voz normal, sus acciones y orbes la delataban, y aunque todo eso fuera notorio para el joven sannin, no le molestó para nada; es más, aquello se sentía irremediablemente… bien, ¡sí!, bien porque él era el culpable de aquellas acciones.

―Pues… estuve pensando parte de la noche y hoy en el día nuestra relación, y me di cuenta que no tiene nombre, así que la haré un poco más formal. Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―a pesar que lo soltó de una y sin mediáticas cursilerías ni idílicas palabras, Haruno no pudo reprimir la majestuosa sonrisa en sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos producto que las lágrimas querían pujar, y que el corazón junto con su estómago hayan formado un complot horroroso para que ella no pudiera respirar, pese a todo aquello, ése era el día más feliz de su vida: El día en que Uchiha Sasuke le pidió ser su novia.

El moreno esperaba pacientemente en el umbral, sopesaba las reacciones de la chica que tenía a sus narices, y no pudo evitar que tras formarse aquella soñadora mirada se sonrojara levemente, por unos instantes recordó cómo su madre miraba así a su padre cuando recordaba algo que habían hecho, o el día de su aniversario… ¿cómo se llama aquel sentimiento que te deja insaciable?...

_Ansiedad._

―¡Claro! ―no pudo evitar el grito cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido, de un salto se abrazó al varón quien le correspondió de torpe manera su abrazo. Sonrió al recordar cómo Sasuke le decía las cosas que sentían cuando tenía ciertas actividades con ella y que nunca había sentido con otra chica; aunque nunca llegaban muy lejos.

―Creo, creo que es hora de ir a dormir ―murmuró con una felicidad sorprendente. Luego de estar de pie allí abrazada el moreno quien se había recargado en la pared para mayor comodidad, deshizo el fuerte agarre y le regalo un casto beso en aquellos finos labios ―. Tú también debes de irte a dormir.

El otro simplemente asintió algo perdido, pese a que el contacto ya lo había experimentado de otras formas, aquello le pareció distinto a las otras veces, cargado con otro tipo de ¿emociones?, y bajo otro concepto. No comprendía mucho aquellas cosas, pero suponía que tenía que ser así. Alzó los brazos dando a entender que se rendía a sus pensamientos y le deseo buenas noches a su ahora rosa novia y se encaminó tranquilo a su hogar.

Mañana tendría una ¿cita?, si eso, una cita con Sakura y no había planeado nada… aunque aquello no importaba, ya le preguntaría a ella dónde quería ir.

* * *

**V**amos, Sasuke se está esforzando lo más que puede, y yo también. Es obvio que de aquí en adelante entraremos en otras disputas. Las cosas hasta ahora marchan bien para el lado de Sakura, se cumplió su inevitable deseo y Sasuke comienza a sentir cosas 'extrañas'.

Gracias a todos vuestros comentarios, se nota que habían quedado algo curiosos por el final de Hebi, pero aquí lo estoy arreglando a mi estilo. Saludos a Jarnall quien siempre me deja algún que otro comentario.

Esto es para Roran_makoto (no tiene cuenta, lamento colocarlo aquí):

¡Hola!, la verdad sólo venía a aclararte unas cosas. Contrario a tus pensamientos a mi me agrada Sasuke, es mi personaje favorito junto otros que no vienen al caso. No malentiendas, también me gusta Sakura. Supongo que te gusta el SasuSaku porque irremediablemente muchos Fics hacen metamorfosis con la personalidad del Uchiha, lo ponen a uno más comprensivo, amoroso entre otros, cosa que yo no hago, me gusta demasiado su personalidad como para pasarla por alto. Es obvio que Kishimoto hizo un claro y evidente trío, en el cual Naruto está al medio pero tirando más para el lado de Sasuke. La verdad no me molesta, tengo escritos yaoi pero el punto es que mi otra historia era un reflejo del manga, y en unos de mis capítulos puse claramente que era lo que me gustaría que sucediera si en el caso que Kishimoto los enfrentara me gustaría que terminara algo así, claro sin mis últimos tintes de comedia de Taka.

En fin, saludos y espero que para la próxima que me dejes review tengas cuenta o un lugar dónde poder devolverlo, no me acostumbro a responder los comentarios en los Fics a menos que sea indispensable.

¡Saludos gente, espero sus comentarios!, ven actualizo rápido esta vez xD


	3. Capítulo III: Del cielo al infierno

**A**uthor's Notes: ¡Hola de nuevo!, bien no era que **no** quisiera actualizar, sino que me fui de vacaciones y me enfermé como cual crío —más información LJ—. Ahora, ¡Sí Hana-chan!, sí estaba tramando algo y ahora lo leerás. Gracias a los comentarios y lamento la demora, comentaré el Fic al final.

* * *

Densetsu no Sannin  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**Por: Gaa  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―**

Del cielo al infierno

* * *

Aquella radiante mañana le sorprendía con un humor sorprendente, no pudiendo dejar de lado que la noche pasada Sasuke se le había declarado, su sonrisa llena de vitalidad le saludo cuando ingresó al baño, sorprendiéndose de que sólo unas sencillas palabras pudieran ocasionar en su estado anímico, sabía perfectamente que aquel moreno era parte indispensable de su vida, él era su motor de irracional felicidad y desdicha, pero ahora todo lo que provocaba desde hace un día era solamente felicidad, la más pura y sincera debido a que el menor no hacía nada que no quisiera de propio pie.

Se pellizcó las mejillas tratando de formar muecas de dolor, pero sólo logró sonrosarlas y verse aún más ridícula de lo que se sentía y derrotada —pero con su felicidad a tope— se metió a la ducha tratando de apaciguar sus emociones y pensar con la mente fría para el día de hoy, ¡cosa que no lograba!, se sentía cual chiquilla en la academia ninja esperando que su shinobi revestido de envestiduras ANBU la fuera a buscar y vivir felices por siempre, aquel cosquilleo en su vientre le recordaba en agonizantes segundos todo lo que había sucedido en sólo un corto plazo de quince minutos: los mejores quince minutos hasta ahora. Terminó de limpiarse y caminó ataviada de su toalla hasta su armario, donde sacó su ropa interior y ropajes que utilizaría hoy y se sentó a esperar… tan sólo a esperar.

¡Lo sabía!, todo una vil farsa, luego de una hora, una maldita hora de bajar de su cuarto y esperar en su maldita sala Sasuke no aparecía, ¡ni señales!, absolutamente nada. Sabía que no debería de entusiasmarse tanto, que era una vil mentira y que probablemente se hubiese ido con Naruto, "_con el otro"_… sonrió melancólicamente, aquel rubio molestoso parecía más novio del moreno que ella misma, suspiro cansada y de eso ya era una hora y media. "_Las ilusiones no son buenas"_ le repetía Tsunade cuando la veía desanimada al saber que su novio prefería a cierto rubio que a ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, hasta cierto punto era comprensible pero la decepción era enorme cada vez que se sentía desplazada, no… esto no estaba bien, debería dejar de hacerse utopías de una vez por todas, sí, eso debería hacer.

—¿Sakura? —pero aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigió su perdida mirada jade hasta el causante de su irrupción, viendo con cierta sorpresa a que no era ni más ni menos que él.

—¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿qué haces aquí? —y ante tal sorpresa, se había olvidado de lo que se suponía que le moreno debería estar haciendo allí.

—¿Se te olvido que teníamos que salir? —el varón no comprendía por qué las palabras sonaban tan banales.

—¿Ehh?, pensé que te habías topado con Naruto y por eso no llegabas —informó mirando la hora, y recién allí el menor Uchiha entendió por donde iban los tiros.

—Danzou me mandó a llamar para entregar el informe debido a que el Dobe no lo hizo y tú parecías ida —contestó como si aquello fuese la verdad Universal, la más estúpida de todas.

—Entonces, ¿no te olvidaste? —tenía que estar segura que aquello no era más que una fantasía producida por su psiquis, tenía que estar segura que todo aquello era real en lo amplio de la mente, que después de todo Sasuke había preferido estar con ella que con aquel rubio revoltoso y mejor amigo, sí, ¡tenía que estar segura!

—No me hagas repetírtelo Sakura, me estoy cansando —aquella actitud fastidiada del menor, y los comienzos de un aura amenazante la terminaron por convencer.

—Bien, entonces vámonos Sasuke-kun, tenemos muchas cosas que ver.

Y así su día comenzó, como toda una pareja normal, y lo que seguía de la semana. A veces era sorprendente que aquella sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada no se le quitara ni siquiera en su lugar de trabajo, no sólo la cita que había tenido el día Jueves había marchado bien, sino que los días siguientes el poseedor del sharingan iba a buscarla para comer juntos, sin Naruto, más de una ocasión la había sorprendido invitándola a entrenar con ellos, y por supuesto que lo sentía cada día más cerca con aquella actitud tan indomable que tenía el muchacho, cosa que le agradaba.

No le llevaba flores, ni tampoco le regalaba sonrisas como las parejas habituales, ¡y ni hablar de palabras melosas!, pero simplemente cuando aparecía a la salida del hospital con un escueto "_vamos_" ella le hacía caso como buena novia enamoradiza que ella, también tenía que comprender que no podía estar cavilando siempre que estaba con él, había comprendido a través del tiempo que a Sasuke le gustaba que alguien le hablara de ciertas cosas de interés, realmente le gustaba que alguien le insistiera a una plática de adultos razonables y por supuesto que ella se esforzaría para hacerlo, no como cuando era pequeña y le hablaba de cualquier cosa, sólo por el hecho de estar nerviosa.

—Hoy vamos a entrenar con el dobe —era todo lo que le decía, y la arrastraba por la villa hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento y encontrar al poseedor de los orbes cielo.

—¡Sasuke-teme, que bueno que llegaste!

—Hola Naruto —sonrió con tanta felicidad que le era imposible reprimirla, después de todo hace tiempo que el varón Uchiha se estaba comportando como su pareja, y todo gracias a ese rubio revoltoso.

—Ahh… Sakura, que bien que estés aquí —tanto que hizo como si las palabras de Naruto parecieran obligadas. Sasuke saludo al rubio y conversaron unas cuantas cosas que sólo ellos conocían, se rieron un poco y llegaron al acuerdo que hoy sería Genjutsu, ya que al rubio le iba asquerosamente mal en ese aspecto.

—Bien, comencemos.

—舵—

No, no estaba para nada bien lo sabía, ¡pero no podía evitarlo!, estaba comenzando a albergar cierto tipo de rencor y envidia por su amiga, y ahora comprendía cómo se sentía que el moreno te dejara de lado por otra persona, a pesar de vivir juntos desde hace poco tiempo, pasaba cierta parte de tiempo con el moreno, no había nada mejor que caminar con él y comenzar a molestarlo con cualquier idiotez, ¡el 98.5 por ciento de su tiempo se lo pasaba con él!, ¿quién en su sano juicio no echaría de menos que ahora pasara la mitad con Sakura y la otra mitad con él. Su rubia cabellera se meció al compás del viento mientras veía alejarse a su amigo con la poseedora de la cabellera rosa, y casi se reprendió a sí mismo cuando la vio con cierto _odio_, aquello no estaba bien, joder que lo sabía.

Desapareció en una fuerte ráfaga de viento, yendo a la academia de Konoha para una sesión de mimos que tanto necesitaba, si tan sólo Jiraiya, Tsuande o Kakashi estuviese con él.

—¡Iruka-sensei! —gritó estruendosamente el sannin de los sapos, el aludido simplemente alzó su vista enojado por el estruendoso ruido y cuando ya estaba preparándose para gritar, vio que algo allí no andaba bien.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto? —si algo caracterizaba al sensei de la academia era su gran percepción de las cosas, así como la capacidad de saber qué era lo que afectaba a los chicos sin necesariamente decirlo abiertamente, era sólo cosa de conocer quiénes lo rodeaban y qué podría ser el catalizador de aquella actitud despreocupada y radiante se fuera por el caño de manera abrupta a pesar de que el otro intentara que no se notara, y lamentablemente sólo había una persona capaz de hacer eso.

—No pasa nada sen--—

—No me mientas Naruto, ¿qué te hizo Sasuke-kun ahora? —y es que Naruto y Sasuke realmente parecían una pareja. Recordaba perfectamente cuando el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha le había dicho de una forma subliminal que quería que su rubio muchacho se fuera a vivir con él debido a que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo estar caminando de allí para allá cuando prácticamente se quedaban por días o semanas en la casa contraría para sus discusiones, el contenedor del Kyuubi casi se desmayó de la impresión yendo a hablar directamente con él para saber si la decisión sería la correcta, que no quería perjudicar su relación con Sasuke yéndose a vivir con él de manera premeditada y que por nada del mundo aquello le gustaría, ¡si hasta parecía un novio preocupado!, sonrió disimuladamente viendo pasar al chico y se sentaba cual esposa abandonada en su silla, si Sakura no estuviese con aquel muchacho no dudaría que aquellos dos hubiesen terminado juntos, incluso aún pensaba que era posible porque la vida da vueltas.

—No me hizo nada… es Sakura-chan —bien, ahora la cosa iba rara, hasta donde él sabía el rubio había dejado su amor juvenil por la chica cuando se enteró que el moreno la quería para él, es más, a Naruto se le habían quitado las ganas desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene Sakura? —cuestionó extrañado, aquello no sonaba convincente hasta que el nombre de Sasuke estuviese al medio.

—Desde que se nos mandó a la última misión que sucedió… ¡ella quiere pasar tiempo con Sasuke! —farfulló enojado mientras admiraba la pila de papeles que Iruka tenía acumulados; la sorpresa del Chuunin no se hicieron de esperar, sus cejas se arquearon de manera extravagante y sus manos cayeron de su mejillas a la mesa incomprensiblemente.

—Espera muchacho… ¿Sakura no es novia de Sasuke? —cuestionó Umino realmente sorprendido de aquello.

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no _puede_ estar con el Uchiha? —pronunció enfatizando la palabra 'poder'. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta del ya hombre, la banda de Konoha se alzaba en su frente con ímpetu mientras que sus cabellos caían a los costados, aquellas habituales marcas en las mejillas se llegaron a comprimir al igual que las mejillas el menor, mientras que las manos se empuñaban molestas y después se soltaban casi con temor.

—N-no e-es… es que… joder —se volteó refunfuñado ganándose la amplia sonrisa del hombre, la cual sólo dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Dime qué es lo que te molesta Naruto, no soy adivino —vocalizó tranquilamente tratando de acortar toda aquella perorata, después de todo tenía trabajo que hacer.

—Tengo —moriré si Sasuke se entera de esto o Sakura-chan—… tengo envidia Iruka-sensei, no quiero que el teme pase tanto tiempo con ella, quiero que sea como antes, cuando salíamos a entrenar los dos solos y ella no estaba, que fuésemos a misiones estúpidas y que me rescate por mis tonterías, quiero… quiero que no pase tanto tiempo con ella y me deje de lado —murmuró con un tierno carmín adornando sus mejillas, pero aquello no evitó que el mayor dictara un veredicto.

—Escucha Naruto, deberías buscarte una pareja como Sasuke, así no estarían haciendo mal tercio, y si pasa _mucho_ tiempo con Sakura deberías decirle que te está dejando de lado y aquellas cosas; pero no puedes impedir que la novia de Sasuke se haga a un lado porque está en todo su derecho —argumentaba Umino mientras removía los papeles calificando los exámenes.

—¡P-pero!... el bastardo me dijo lo mismo cuando comenzó a salir con Sakura, dijo que no era posible que un idiota como yo no tuviera novia, pero… yo no quiero —masculló por lo alto mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida bastante molesto.

—Escucha Naruto, tarde o temprano este día llegaría, ¿qué harás cuando Sasuke se case?, ¿te irás a vivir con él y su esposa? —cuestionó agresivamente el poseedor de la marca en la nariz.

—¡Yo ya vivo con él!, ¡es ella quien tendrá que vivir con nosotros!

Naruto estaba celoso, celosamente cegado y egoísta por el tiempo del poseedor del sharingan, algo que Iruka no pasó por alto.

—¡Escúchate Naruto!, ¡Sasuke necesitará privacidad!, o qué, ¿cuándo haga el amor con la chica tú estarás al medio haciendo el trío o serás el voyerista? —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón aunque aquellas palabras ganaran un furioso escarlata en sus mejillas, sentía su cara caliente pero aquello no evitaba que observara preocupado cómo Naruto no supiera sobrellevar la situación.

El pelinegro no esperó respuesta porque la puerta se azotó tan fuerte que le llegó a doler los tímpanos, aquel chico estaba siendo demasiado posesivo con el Uchiha, algo que no estaba bien sabiendo de antemano que aquello no llegaría a nada bueno cuando el rubio explotara.

Las horas corrían tortuosas cuando no tenías compañía, apreció la soledad inminente que incluso le recordó sus fatídicos días de escuela, aquellas horas interminables comenzaron a hacerse días y semanas, las cuales comenzaron a expandirse dilatando poco a poco la situación, comenzando por estúpidas peleas por parte de ambos rivales terminando en discusiones prolongadas que sólo lograba algo que Naruto no quería: Sasuke más de alguna vez terminó yéndose por días a la casa de la chica dejándolo solo, ¡algo que comenzaba a odiar de forma horrorosa!

Se encontraba enojado, solo y eufórico en el puente que tanto acostumbraba su difunto sensei para hacerlos esperar, admiró cómo el río recorría por abajo viendo a uno que otro pez saltar vigoroso bajo la nostálgica mirada del menor de los sannins, como siempre no pasó nada, minutos que se convirtieron en horas, horas que se hicieron eternas y no es que no haya intentado pasarla con otra persona, ¡es que ninguno alcanzaba a llenar aquel vacío que sentía!, había pensado incluso que podría estar enamorado de su amigo, pero descartó la idea tétricamente cuando se imagino con él debajo de un árbol besándose, ¡le dio asco!, no… en definitiva no estaba enamorado de él, sólo era dependiente de que su amigo admirara como él crecía emocionalmente, cómo era capaz de pasar sus obstáculos y enorgullecerse de aquello, Sasuke era su hermano, y él era su hermano celoso.

—No se vale 'ttebayo, yo estuve primero —gimió lastimeramente.

—¿Primero en qué? —aquella voz la reconocería aún si se transformaba en un Henge.

—¿Sasuke-baka?

—¿Qué demonios te sucede dobe? —aquello parecía una mala ilusión, pero una vez que se pellizco miró sorprendido al Uchiha.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías con Sakura-chan —sentía la garganta arderle de sólo pensar en aquello, su estómago se estrujó furiosamente imaginándose en unos meses más siendo desplazado y olvidado por ambos, no es que odiara a Sakura, sólo odiaba que le quitara a Sasuke, por lo menos eso creía.

—Ahh, pues tenía misión así que no está —fue todo lo que dijo, lo sabía, ahora era él quien era el suplente, era él el desplazado, era él el segundón.

—¡¿Sabes qué?!, puedes irte buscando a otro mejor amigo, yo me largo.

Sasuke presenció al rubio alejarse enojado, de nuevo el dobe se enojó por nada, la verdad cada vez estaba más susceptible a los cambios, si no fuera hombre pensaría seriamente que a su rival lo habían preñado, bufó molesto y sin miramientos le lanzó algo en la cabeza esperando que se detuviera, cosa que logró.

Cuando el poseedor de los orbes azules sintió que un proyectil se dirigía peligrosamente a su cabeza siendo lanzado por el que fuese su mejor amigo se enojó aún más, sin complicaciones detuvo el objeto y cuando colérico se lo iba a volver a lanzar observó de reojo que aquella cosa que tenía entre las manos estaba ¿envuelta?

—¿Pero qué dem--—?

—Lo sabía, eres tan usarontonkachi que no te acordaste de tu cumpleaños, eres un idiota Naruto, debería haberme ido con Shikamaru a descansar, pero yo y mis estúpidas ideas… nunca más le pediré un favor a Danzou por tu estúpida causa.

Naruto iba a replicar, pero las palabras del moreno le taladraron tanto que se quedó con la quijada abierta… con el tiempo Sasuke se fue haciendo más y más amigo de Shikamaru, quien a pesar de pensar que él era detestable, producto de una misión en la cual Sasuke le salvó quedaron en buenos términos, lo que ocasionó una inminente amistad paulatina que ahora parecía marchar más o menos bien; y Sasuke evitó a Shikamaru era porque lo estaba buscando, mientras que si su amigo le pidió algo a Danzou… aquello sólo significaba una cosa: ¡Sasuke fue el responsable de que mandaran a Sakura a una misión!

—Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿te lo han dicho?

—No en estos últimos meses —aquello sonó a reproche, pero no le importó, recibió la socarrona sonrisa por parte del poseedor de aquellos cabellos con reflejos únicos y abrió ansioso el regalo; la verdad que con todo aquel ajetreo se le había olvidado que hoy era diez de Octubre, su cumpleaños, de hecho a pesar de que la aldea se preparara para la clásica ceremonia de los caídos en batalla contra el Kyuubi, su mente estaba copada de problemas.

Cuando nervios pudo romper el envoltorio de chillón color naranja se sorprendió ver una extraña caja con extraños arreglos.

—¿Sasuke? —cuestionó indeciso de aquello.

—No me digas nada, cuando fui a la tienda a hacerlo pensaron que era para mi novia, pero les dije que era para ti y me quedaron mirando raro, me dijeron que era mejor hacer un collar —observó la mueca producto del enojo —, pero con aquella cosa que tienes es suficiente, una pulsera sería algo demasiado afemeninado, además que me la tirarías por la cabeza, así que decidí hacer un anillo _masculino_ —pronunció enfatizando la palabra 'masculino'. Cuando el rubio abrió la caja se encontró exactamente con un anillo **masculino**, grande y algo llamativo, en el fondo se podía ver extrañamente el símbolo Uchiha, mientras que con extrañas ondas parecía ser un remolino como… como su símbolo.

—Teme —aunque era un insulto propiamente tal, sonó de la manera más jodidamente agradecida que pudo dar en esos momentos, tomó aquel anilló y lo encajó perfectamente en su anular, a pesar de que se pudiera interpretar como femenino, en el índice le incomodaba, en el pulgar no le caía, el meñique era muy pequeño y el del centro lo encontraba muy soez.

—Eres un amanerado —lo insultó como siempre, tratando que no olvidaran con quién estaban tratando.

—Jee, igual que tú —el rubio señaló la mano de Sasuke, y encontró el mismo anillo, ambos se miraron en silencio el moreno como siempre se volteó caminando tranquilamente, de vuelta al centro, y el rubio lo siguió contento de aquello, después de todo Sasuke si se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

La misión de Sakura se había complicado un poco, sanar a todas aquellas personas del virus era un problema para ella, y se extendería por dos días, Naruto cuando se enteró no esperó y por aquellos 48 horas entretuvo a Sasuke sin descanso, lo molestó hasta que el mayor le lanzara un Chidori, le jugaba bromas hasta que más de una vez salió Hana a tratar de envenenarlo, le hizo comer hasta que tuvieron que devolver todo lo ingerido, e incluso lo convenció de salir a un club nocturno en el cual tuvieron un arduo encuentro de quien bebía más Sake, como siempre perdió, pero poco le importaba mientras que el pelinegro lo arrastraba —literalmente— por las calles, veía el piso obnubilar en sus arrastrados pies, sentía como las piedras se incrustaban algunas dolorosamente en su trasero, pero aquella sonrisa bobalicona no se le salía.

—Eres un dobe.

—Teme.

—Baka.

—Usarontonkachi.

—Baka-suke.

—Mejor cállate.

—¡Teme, teme, teme, teme, teme! —canturreaba con el grado etílico por las nubes, agitaba sus brazos mientras que el mayor lo arrastraba por la capa que tenía.

—¡Cállate, despertarás a media villa!

—¡TEME, TEME, TEME! —siguió gritando con énfasis hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Le dolía la cabeza, pero lo compensaba cuando se vio en su cama y sabía que efectivamente su compañero estaba en la otra habitación. Sintió grandes deseos de regurgitar todo lo bebido, cosa que hizo con gran vehemencia en su baño, estuvo así por minutos hasta que una mano le jaló de los cabellos y con la otra le limpió la boca, jalando la cadena el rubio se dejo ir para atrás apoyando su espalda en la pared respirando agitadamente.

—Ten —el Uchiha le tendió unas pastillas las cuales tomó sin dudar, sintió su estómago gruñir pero no tenía ganas de comer algo, sentía que lo devolvería absolutamente todo —. Vamos, ya preparé algo liviano —a pesar de lo bastardo que fuera, él nunca lo dejaría solo.

Hoy terminaría todo, tenía que aprovechar los segundos en los cuales Sasuke estaría con él, porque Sakura se dirigía hacia su departamento en busca de su novio. Desayunaron entre insultos, golpes, y palabras mordaces de parte del mayor, y algún que otro ruido molesto producto de este mismo para incordiar al menos con su fatal dolor de cabeza.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Y tú un idiota.

Pronto escucharon la puerta resonar por toques, y Naruto se levantó a abrir como acto reflejo.

—¡Buenos días Naruto! —cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras se tapaba con las manos sus oídos, Sakura seguía chillando como cuando eran pequeños, y aquello le había dolido.

—Habla bajo Sakura, el dobe sufre de resaca —pronunció Sasuke a sus espaldas. Arrastrando a Naruto al interior, el varón Uchiha lo sentó mientras le daba agua y otras pastillas más fuertes.

—Ahh Naruto, deberías ser más cuidadoso —la chica de cabellos rosas dirigió sus manos a la cabeza del rubio y emanó su chakra, en cuestión de segundos dejó de sentir dolor y el rubio la miró agradecida.

—Gracias Sakura-chan.

—Sólo te quitará el dolor, no los otros efectos —la sonrisa de la joven fue correspondida, sí, después de todo Sakura-chan era una buena amiga.

—De todas maneras gracias.

—No hay de qué. Sólo le vine a recordar a Sasuke-kun que mañana tendremos una cena con mi madre —dijo la muchacha mientras observaba a su novio asentir como si nada.

—¡Ehh!, p-pero… tenía pensado que mañana podríamos salir a una misión con el baka, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos —pero esta vez, no daría su brazo a torcer.

Sasuke quien estaba al medio, volvió a asentir, después de todo él también echaba de menos las salidas con el idiota.

—¡No!, lo prometiste hace semanas Sasuke-kun —argumentó la muchacha. Naruto cedió, después de todo siempre podría ser un día después.

—Está bien, pero el miércoles me lo dejas —dijo como si nada, Sasuke volvió a asentir omitiendo todo aquello.

—No puede, tenemos una cita.

—El jueves.

—Una misión que dura tres días.

—Voy con ustedes.

—Ya tenemos equipo.

—El domingo.

—Quedamos con Ino y Shikamaru.

—El Lunes —bien, el rubio comenzaba a enojarse, ¡¿Cómo carajos era posible que tuviese toda la semana ocupada?!, por Dios ¡era lunes!

—Tenemos que entregar el informe Sasuke prometió que iríamos a visitar unas casas para irnos a vivir juntos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —bien, aquello no se lo esperaba. Naruto miró enojado al moreno quien enarcaba una ceja indeciso, aquello no estaba en sus planes.

—Yo no--—

—¡Él no se irá de aquí! —vociferó enojado el menor.

—No seas celoso Naruto, necesitamos espacio.

—¿Y qué estos meses que me he alejado no son suficientes? —apretó los puños, no, esta vez no cedería.

—Quizás el Jueves de la próxima semana él pueda sa-- —el rubio negó furiosamente la cabeza mientras que Sakura trataba de saldar todo sin que ninguno perdiera, aunque estaba demás decir que el rubio llevaba las peores.

—Sasuke-baka, sé que quieres pasar tiempo con Sakura-chan, yo mismo te lo dije, pero tampoco es para que se robe todo tu tiempo, ¡no has entrenado conmigo en meses!

—En eso tienes razón… creo que puedo dejar la misión y sa--—

—¡NO! —ahora fue Sakura quien grito —, Sasuke es mi novio y tiene que estar conmigo.

—¡Yo no digo lo contrario!, pero como su _mejor_ amigo tengo el deber de darle otro tipo de panoramas.

—¡No lo harás!

—¡Oh, sí lo haré!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí, joder!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡NO!

—¡SÍ!

El aludido arqueó una ceja ante los gritos proferidos por aquellas personas que eran importantes en su vida, suspiro cansado por aquel griterío y se dispuso a salir esperando a que se mataran mutuamente, más la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

—¡Que elija el bastardo!

—¡Está bien!

—¡¡Sasuke elije!! —le gritaron al unisón. Se quedó allí, de pie sorprendido por las aquella estúpida oración, nunca pensó que las cosas entre ellos terminaran así, repartiéndose su tiempo en él, peleando por ver quién pasaba más tiempo con su persona… se sintió estúpido y enojado, después de todo él no tenía que elegir aquella tontera, cuando estuvo por abrir la boca para decirles aquello, Naruto saltó con un argumentó que lo dejó descolocado.

—¡Eres mala, no deberíamos hacerle aquello!... pero maldición, ¡No puedes pedirme que dejé de pasar tiempo con Sasuke ahora que más lo necesito, estoy a puertas de ingresar a la selección de Hokages y tú lo suprimes por completo!

—¡Pero él vivirá conmigo, será MI esposo!, tiene que pasar tiempo conmigo, entiéndelo Naruto —estaban empatados, después de todo ambos tenían buenos argumentos para estar allí.

—Esto no puede seguir así —masculló Naruto mirando enojado a la Kunoichi.

—Entonces, que Sasuke elija.

El centro de atención de ambos les miró incrédulo, ¿Qué eligiera?, ¿cómo podía elegir entre su novia y su mejor amigo, su hermano?

—Está dicho, el bastardo se queda conmigo.

—¡No!, ni siquiera a dicho algo.

—Porque no hay nada que decir, quiere quedarse conmigo.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí, maldita sea!

—¡No maldigas Naruto!

—¡Cállate!

—¡No me calles!

—¡A callar los dos! —la voz gruesa y casi maquiavélica del objeto en discusión los miró a los dos enojados —. ¡FUERA, no los quiero en mí casa, esto se terminó!

Ambos quedaron hechos una pieza… él, él los estaba echando de sus vidas, estaba terminando con todo.

—¡No los quiero ver más!

La habían cagado.

* * *

**A**uthor's Notes: ¡Por fin!, no saben cuánto me gustó hacer este capítulo, ver a Naruto pelearse con Sakura por la atención de Sasuke es mi tema favorito, es obvio que Sakura tiene las de ganar, pero el rubio pelea en contra de eso.

No quise poner las citas de Sasuke y Sakura porque serían muy melosas, además que pronto vendrá algo así, cuando les dé la sorpresa del próximo capítulo.

Ahora viene el cómo ambos solucionan las cosas con Sasuke, ocurrió algo que muchos quizás no notaron bien, Sakura habló de vivir juntos como pareja, y aquello fue el catalizador de la pelea, ¿qué hará Sasuke con ello? En fin, les dejo aquellas incógnitas y espero feliz sus reviews, saludos chicos.

Dato Freak: Con respecto al Kanji que puse al medio, me dirán estúpido pero fue lo que me salió en la separación de escena cuando trataba de colocar otro símbolo, no lo tomen en cuenta, es un fallo técnico de mi teclado y computadora.

—Gaa—


	4. Capítulo IV: Partido en dos

**A**uthor's Notes: Se acerca el final… y un regalo para los amantes del Sasu? (sorpresa).

* * *

Densetsu no Sannin  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**Por: Gaa  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―**

Partido en dos

* * *

**Estado: Deprimidos.**

Así se encontraban ambos en plena madrugada en un parque de Konoha. Se columpiaban entre ambos tratando de pasar aquella culpa y pena que los embargaba y todo por culpa de Sasuke, ¿quién le mandaba a ser la persona más importante de sus vidas?... no, él no tenía la culpa, y aunque intentaran echársela sólo bastaba con recordar la escena en la sala del Uchiha para querer golpearse con el árbol más cercano.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan —y el rubio se dio por vencido, no era cosa de solamente pelearse con Sasuke, sino meterse en la relación, quizás y debería buscarse una pareja o algo, pero no… no podía, a pesar de querer formar una familia no se imaginaba con ninguna mujer a su costado, el se sentía feliz así, solo con sus amigos y peleando por la villa, ¿qué provecho podía sacar de eso?

—No, creo que también me excedí un poco —contestó Haruno. La verdad estaba entusiasmada con eso de que Sasuke ahora le prestara más atención a ella, podía pasar tiempo de calidad con él e incluso habían llegado a más de caricias superficiales, pero después de todo, Sasuke seguía manteniendo aquello de su virginidad hasta el matrimonio, cosa que la hacía sentirse a veces estúpida o enternecida.

—Creo que…—murmuraron al unisón, pero no necesitaban nada más, ellos sabían que se había sobrepasado y se sonrieron, después de todo los tres antes que nada eran grandes amigos y ninjas, ¡no tenían que pelarse así!

—Creo que podríamos hacer un horario para compartir a Sasuke-kun —aseveró entusiasmada la chica de cabellos rosas.

—¡Tienes razón dattebayo!

Porque antes de ser rivales, ellos eran amigos.

Por otra parte el Uchiha tenía el ceño fruncido, los puños firmemente apretados y sus pensamientos no iban muy distantes de lo que demostraba, ¡obviamente estaba enojado!, ¡¿Cómo carajos se suponía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amigo y su novia?!

Y entonces miró la lista que estaba encima de la mesa central en donde hacía un claro paralelo entre Sakura y Naruto:

"_Sakura:_

_1-Es una mujer y me puede dar hijos._

_2-Es atenta y siempre me comprende._

_3-Puede ser una gran confidente cuando lo necesito._

_5-Me gustan sus ojos-_

_6-Tiene cierto parecido con Oka-san._

_7-Es mi novia y prometida._

_8-Es atractiva sexualmente hablando."_

Bien, hasta allí todo iba bien, si no fuera por el hecho de que Naruto también tenía siente puntos.

"_Naruto:_

_1-Es un dobe que siempre me sabe hacer reír._

_2-Puedo decirle insultos sin tener que disculparme luego._

_3-Puedo decirle mis temores sin que se burle después._

_4-Es un gran compañero de batallas._

_5-Donde quiera que esté es una buena compañía._

_6-Es mi mejor amigo, como un hermano._

_7-Es alguien a quien le puedo confiar mi vida sin problemas"_

Y como toda lista, tenía sus puntos neutros y en contra de ambos:

"_1-Naruto no puede darme hijos, por lo tanto no es mujer._

_2-Sakura llega a ser muy hostigosa a veces._

_3-Puedo entrenar con ambos sin aburrirme._

_4-En caso de extremo peligro no puedo confiar en Sakura porque se coloca muy sentimental._

_5-Naruto es exasperante cuando me pasa algo y estoy en el Hospital._

_6-No puedo concebir mi vida sin el otro"_

Y allí quedaba todo resuelto en el último punto, ¡él no podía escoger!, si anteponía a Sakura se sentiría vacío por no tener a nadie con quien molestarse, y no habría nadie como Naruto, pero si anteponía a Naruto tenía el conocimiento necesario que aquello que sentía por Sakura no lo lograría ninguna otra mujer.

¡Estaba decidido!, tomaría sus cosas y se largaría de allí, estaba harto de todas aquellas discusiones de quién tenía más tiempo con quién, y por supuesto, estaba cansado de todo eso, si no se ponían de acuerdo huiría aunque le doliese, así y de pasada quizás ellos por fin se darían cuenta de que tenían que soportar que a veces algunas cosas las tenía que hacer con el otro y no con ellos solamente: tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Observó el reloj el cual marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y Naruto aún no regresaba, suponía que quizás se quedaría en casa de Sakura o de algún amigo así que se fue a su cuarto a descansar, y de pasada cerrar la ventana del cuarto de su amigo.

—Estúpidos sentimientos, sabía que sólo me darían problemas —una vez colocado su pijama y acomodado en su mullido lecho, cerró los ojos dando un último pensamiento y se dejó vencer por el sueño, aquello lo había agotado.

Cuando despertó no le sorprendió ver que eran las doce de la tarde, movió el cuello incómodo y miró enojado el sofá de Sakura, irónicamente se habían puesto de acuerdo teniendo un estricto horario con Sasuke, en el cual se turnaban los días y uno a la semana ambos lo compartían, miró con soslayo aquel dichoso papelito con odio, le molestaba, pero todo aquello para mantener un sana convivencia y que Sasuke le dejara pasar a casa, lo leyó en plena mañana y tomó el lápiz para cambiar algo, pero lo dejó de lado, no podía ser avaricioso.

"_Lunes:_

_8:00 hrs a 10:00 AM: Entrenamiento con Naruto._

_10:15 AM a 11:30 AM: Desayuno con Sakura (a solas)._

_11:30 AM a 14:30 PM: Tiempo con Naruto._

_14:30 PM a 19:00 PM: Almuerzo y tiempo con Sakura._

_19:00 PM en adelante: Cena y noche con Naruto"_

"_Martes:_

_8:00 AM a 11:30 AM: Entrenamiento con Sakura._

_Desayuno con Sakura._

_11:30 AM a 19:00 PM: Almuerzo._

_Tiempo con Naruto_

_19:00 PM hasta tiempo para dormir: Citas con Sakura."_

"_Miércoles: _

_8:00 AM a 11:30 AM: Entrenamiento compartido._

_11:30 AM a 14:30 PM: Tiempo con Sakura._

_14:30 PM a 16:30 PM: Almuerzo con Naruto._

_16:30 a 22:00: Salidas con Sakura._

_22:00 en adelante: Juntas nocturnas con Naruto"_

Y así el dichoso papelito tenía copado hasta el Domingo, claramente que en misiones también se pusieron de acuerdo:

"_El horario está sustento a cambios dependiendo de las misiones. Si dicha misión —poniendo el caso de que uno lo acompañe— es más extensa de dos semanas el que se quedó sin verlo tendrá permiso de dos semanas completas con Sasuke. Si la misión dura menos de dicho tiempo sigue el mismo horario. _

_Si la misión dura más de de un mes a tres se realizara un nuevo horario que se adecue a los cambios, si la misión se extiende por más de tres meses _—_en compañía de uno de ambos_—, _también se cambiara el horario._

_Si Sasuke es enviado a una misión completamente solo, el horario se mantiene._

_Firmas:_

_Sakura Haruno. Uzumaki Naruto."_

Sí, le llegaba a dar vergüenza, ni siquiera quería pensar lo que diría Sasuke al leer el dichoso papel. Se levantó completamente y se dirigió al baño para tomar una buena ducha y salir a desayunar con Sakura para ir a la casa de Sasuke y irle a mostrar su nueva rutina, claro que ninguno de los dos pensó en el 'momento Sasuke' que era cuando quería estar completamente solo.

Ambos caminaban juntos y extrañamente felices, aunque no sabían lo que les esperaba al pisar suelo Uchiha, pero decidieron omitir todo aquello e ir con sus mejores vibras. Tocaron la puerta y Naruto sacó las llaves para poder entrar, cosa que no sorprendió a Sakura. Miraron la sala cautelosos y la encontraron vacía, la cocina también y toda la casa encontrándola vacía. Naruto comenzó a agitarse y ni mencionar de Sakura quienes salieron disparados a su cuarto y el rubio completamente seguro de que algo malo pasaba allí abrió el ropero encontrándolo semi-vacío, apresurado fue a un mueble donde guardaba todas las cosas de suma importancia encontrándolo vacío y Sakura no esperó para ir a ver su estudio donde guardaban las herramientas ninjas encontrándolo también vacío, y el alma se les fue a los pies: Sasuke se había ido.

Corrieron lo más que pudieron hacía la salía de Konoha, aquella que anteriormente Sasuke había ocupad para irse por primera vez.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó angustiosamente Naruto al ver el perfil del Uchiha caminando tranquilamente a la salida con una mochila y su habitual expresión —, ¡Sasuke-teme quédate quieto! —y haciendo acopio de que eran ninjas, cosa que se olvidaron por el susto, ocuparon su chakra para correr hasta él y colocarse delante impidiendo su paso ambos a la vez estirando sus brazos cosa que tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha.

—Córrete usurantonkachi, Sakura —su voz era impasible y hasta desinteresada, parándose como lo hacía con aquella pose erguida y altiva, a la vez que miraba la salida con ansiedad.

—¡NO! —gritó Sakura —, ¡no dejaré que te vayas de nuevo Sasuke-kun!, no como aquella vez —explicó mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos. El Uchiha miraba todo con una ceja arqueada, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar qué carajos estaba diciendo Naruto se lanzó a golpearlo impulsivamente para que no se fuera.

—¡Te romperé todos tus malditos huesos para que no te vayas de aquí, así te quedes en silla de ruedas 'ttebayo! —gritó mientras Sakura asentía con el mismo sentimiento de dolor en su pecho, todo hasta que Sasuke se carcajeó levemente.

—Ambos son unos idiotas —les dijo como si nada—. ¿De dónde carajos sacaron que me marcharía de la villa?, dobe, te dije que no vieras tantas películas de acción —pronunció mientras golpeaba la frente de Naruto y se iba a sentar en un banco cercano. Ambos quedaron hechos una pieza y se limpiaron torpemente las lágrimas.

—Entonces —murmuró insegura Sakura— ¿no te vas? —cuestionó esperanzada.

—La verdad sí, pero de campamento, ustedes dos me tienen con dolor de cabeza y no los quería ver por un tiempo —explicó como si nada mientras ambos sonreían con culpables, y es que recién se dieron cuenta de que la gente los veía raro.

—Bien, ¡menos mal teme! —el rubio le sonrió y se lanzó para poder golpearle tratando de sacar su nerviosismo, pero sólo cayó al suelo por culpa del mismo y se sentó deliberadamente al costado y Sakura lo hizo igual, sumiéndose en silencio.

—Oi —comenzó Sasuke—. Tomé una decisión —murmuró serio, y es que recién se habían acordado de que a Sasuke lo habían obligado a escoger.

—No es necesario Sasuke-baka, mira hicimos un horario para compartirte —sonrió de manera zorruna el Uzumaki. Haruno le extendió el papel y lo tomó leyendo sorprendido que habían planificado toda su agenda hasta que muriera, incluso los días de misiones. Sonrió de medio lado y los miró.

—Faltan mis días libres de ambos, tomaré un día a la semana —dijo pidiendo un lápiz para luego escribirlo y firmar. Lo devolvió a sus dueños porque él no se lo tenía que aprender, sino que sencillamente tenía que vivir y se paró nuevamente —. De todas maneras tomé una decisión. Sakura, te irás a vivir con nosotros, así no chillaran por quién me ve más tiempo. Ahora, me iré de campamento y espero no verles allá hasta que vuelva, ¿entendido? —murmuró peligrosamente a lo que ambos asintieron y se marchó como si nada.

Fue cuando Sasuke ya estaba afuera que analizaron las palabras que dijo que Uchiha antes de marchar.

—¡¿QUÉ?

Había pasado una semana desde que todo aquello sucedió, Sasuke aún no había vuelto, pero cuando Naruto preguntó por el permiso del Uchiha a Danzou le dijo que rap por semana y media y que ya volvería.

Las elecciones del Hokage pronto pasarían, por lo cual los candidatos serían presentados y Naruto estaba más que ansioso por todo aquello, entre tanto Sakura a pesar de estar en el Hospital había comenzado con los preparativos de su boda, ya que a finales de Octubre se había puesto de acuerdo con Sasuke para comenzar con todo aquello, y es que su matrimonio sería por todo lo alto como capricho de Sakura.

—Ya llegué —la voz del Uchiha resonó por las paredes y dos cabezas se asomaron por la sala encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaban ese día —. Me dijeron que mañana comenzaban las elecciones y pruebas como Hokage, así que volví antes —Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y entró a la sala tranquilo, mientras que Sakura salió a abrazar al recién llegado dándole un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, y aunque sonara cursi, Sasuke había extrañado.

Envolvió con sus manos la cintura de Sakura y la acercó aún más a él profundizando aquel acto mientras que con torpes pasos se dirigía a una pared cercana la cual apoyarse. Moviendo los labios en sincronía, aquellos labios que tanto había esperado se hicieron pasos en los suyos adentrando su lengua con parsimonia desconocida disfrutando aquel acto, degustando el sabor a frutas que tenía su novia, moviendo sus manos bajo aquella espalda estrecha y erguida por sus toques. Aquellos suspiros lentamente lo amenazaban con mandarlo al limbo del éxtasis, corroborando una vez más que su elección estaba bien hecha.

Se separó poco a poco de aquel cándido toque que lo tenía abrumado y encontrándose con una imagen para recordar. Sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino dejando su equipaje en la entrada yendo con Naruto a ver televisión, si bien disfrutaba de los toques de Sakura, también extrañaba las conversaciones banales con el dobe.

—¿Ya terminaron de comerse la boca? —cuestionó de inmediato el rubio al sentir entrar a Sasuke.

—¿Espiabas dobe?, pensé que tenías una aventurilla por allí con la cual disfrutar —respondió mientras se sentaba con aquella sonrisa de "idiota enamorado" como decía Naruto.

—Algo, pero era muy chillona. No quiero que andes de exhibicionista con Sakura-chan —argumentó sonriente el rubio. Si bien estaba claramente molestándolo, aquello no evitó que con prontitud regresaran a sus insultos y palabras sin sentido.

Sakura sonrió al ver la escena. Naruto después de todo era el mejor amigo de Sasuke y era estúpido que quisiese separarlos sólo para sentirse más segura de que el Uchiha no la dejaría en cualquier instancia. Entre juegos y quejidos ella entró al cuadro con tres vasos de néctar de fruta y trataba de calmar aquella trivial conversación, mirando los tres la película como siempre debía de ser: Juntos.

Había pasado con exactitud un mes de todo aquello, Naruto estaba ganando rápidamente los votos de la ciudadanía de Konoha, así como el apoyo shinobi gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y la dirigente de su campaña: Sakura. Sasuke, por otra parte, disfrutaba de las misiones y jugaba un papel de hasta cierto grado de embajador, alineando las demás villas y feudos a darle el apoyo a Naruto, y de la boda del próximo año —la de Haruno Sakura con Uchiha Sasuke— estaba pronosticada para el Otoño, más específicamente en el mes de Octubre cosa que también celebraran por una semana completa coincidiendo, a propósito, con el cumpleaños de su rubio amigo que esperaban que fuera ya el Rokudaime de Konoha.

Aquel día de Noviembre veinte, Uzumaki había informado a sus amigos que no podría llegar a casa producto de 'trabajo excesivo para ser electo', aunque Sasuke —sólo Sasuke— sabía que era una mentira bien camuflada para decir "iré al barrio rojo de Konoha y no apareceré hasta dos días más tarde", cosa que comprendía porque tanto Kyuubi como Naruto despertaban instintos, riéndose internamente cuando el rubio le contó aquel pequeño problema.

Nunca pensó que su amigo sintiera cuando el Kyuubi estuviese en celo, o algo parecido, pero si duda era la oportunidad perfecta para una amenaza si él sacaba a relucir otro secreto.

Caminaba con Sakura de la mano tras un esporádico paseo por la noche, ambos iban callados pero aquello no incomodaba el ambiente. La noche estaba fresca y con cálidas corrientes de viento, mientras que contrastaba con lo húmedo del piso. Poco a poco se fue divisando el departamento compartido y fueron subiendo hasta llegar al codiciado hogar; Sasuke no sabía por qué, pero sentía el ambiente muy tenso desde hacía unos días, lo cual lo tenía un tanto inseguro de lo que Sakura quería. Se sentaron en el sofá para ver la televisión mientras que pasaban por canales de manera superflua, casi como una sátira de su situación, algo que comenzaba a molestar al Uchiha.

—¿Qué quieres? —fue la directa pregunta que le hizo a su prometida. Sintió como ella se tensaba por momentos, para luego pasar a un tiritón ridículo y descompensar su respiración. Aquellos cambios podían darle risa, o algo de preocupación, pero no, él únicamente sentía cómo la temperatura del cuerpo de su chica comenzaba a subir y luego bajar de manera abrupta, y aquel balbuceo y síntomas los recordaba de algún día… sí, el primer día que la besó.

Los recuerdos difusos llegaron a su mente y enseguida hizo el 'click' en su mente logrando saber a ciencia cierta lo que quería. En un rápido movimiento apagó la televisión que sólo metía ruido y sometió al cuerpo de la chica rosa bajo el suyo, sintiéndolo nuevamente temblar por el pavor, o excitación, de aquel juego que tenían.

—¿Por qué te empecinas en hacerlo antes? —él respetaba sus creencias familiares, aunque todo fuese una estúpida farsa, creía que era un valor que muchos perdían con el tiempo. Tampoco decía que él precisamente era casto —porque su padre le enseñó bien que sólo la mujer tenía que serlo—, pero últimamente Sakura había inducido a muchas de sus calenturas y encierros en el baño, lo que indicaba que pronto se sentiría un frustrado sexual.

—N-no sé de lo que hablas —argumentó con un ligero escarlata en sus mejillas.

—No soy idiota, dilo ya —espetó enojado mientras la veía fijamente con aquella mirada fría y calculadora.

—Yo… no sé por qué te empeñas en mantener una tradición arcaica. ¡No soy una dama de sociedad ni todo lo que te enseñaron a ti!... —vociferó algo enojada mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre que el pelinegro mantenía con fuerza, cosa que la enojó aún más. Sabía que tenía la fuerza necesaria para soltarse de aquella prisión preventiva, pero el problema es que con su varón se volvía vulnerable, y una vez más se maldijo por lo bajo por estar enamorada.

—Es lo único bueno que me enseñaron mis padres Sakura —murmuró con desdén. Siguió observándola esperando a que se rindiera a aquella estúpida idea. A veces presentía que Sakura pensaba que no la deseaba lo suficiente como para tomarla, pero no era eso. Aquellos recuerdos en los cuales su madre le dijo que llegaba pura y casta al matrimonio para que su padre fuera el único, en una representación de amor que se les hizo difícil a ambos fue lo que más le quedó grabado de todo aquello. Él quería hacer sentir y que Sakura recordara lo que su madre le contaba con tanto ahínco en sus pocos años, él quería seguir con la única tradición familiar de la cual tenía un gran recuerdo —no contando con la 'tradición' de matar a tus hermanos o familiares—. Pero aquello no era todo, su rosa novia no se daría por vencida.

—¡Pero los míos no!, a veces pienso que no me deseas —bisbisó mientras veía para otro lado con los orbes ligeramente aguados. Sakura era obstinada, y siempre conseguía lo que quería cuando se trataba de grandes pasos, y Sasuke ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado para seguir pelando.

Adiós a su única y memorable tradición familiar, de lo único que podía sentirse orgulloso.

—Tú ganas —masculló enojado mientras se quitaba de encima y se enderezaba como cual crío perdiendo su dulce.

La muchacha quedó anonadada, ¿había ganado?, bien… estaba peleando por una noche de pasión por Sasuke desde que prácticamente comenzaron a ser _algo_, y tras meses y meses de estar juntos al fin había logrado su cometido. Se sintió mal por unos instantes al pensar en la familia Uchiha, pero deshecho aquella idea cuando vio a su novio desnudarse como si nada, dejando ver de paso su fornido pecho y marcadas piernas.

—E-espera Sasuke. ¿No… no?... bueno tú sabes —murmuró algo inquieta cuando lo vio con el afán de quitarse la ropa interior de una. El joven arqueó una ceja dudoso cuando la vio tan sonrosada de golpe, y recordó que ella no era de _aquellas_ chicas con las cuales era un 'entra y saca', sino que era su novia por lo cual tendría que "hacer la previa" y ser lo más atento posible porque irremediablemente era la primera vez que tendría sexo **antes** del matrimonio. Dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado y se volvió a sentar mirándola directamente, casi taladrándola con la mirada; la joven le devolvió la vista sumamente nerviosa y el menor decidió hacer algo con aquello, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

Estiró su mano con el fin de que su amante la tomara, cosa que sucedió, y la jaló hasta que quedara sentada en sus piernas admirándola una vez más. No le gustaba hacer aquello, no mentía, él quería tomarla el día de la boda y no antes, pero tampoco podía ir en contra de los deseos de ella.

Le acarició la espalda en señal de que se relajara y ella se acomodó en su pecho buscando aquel calor que tanto le gustaba, y allí comenzó su erótica danza.

Con sigilo adentró su mano casi pasando inadvertido hasta llegar a la altura del brassier logrando desabrocharlo ganándose un salto de sorpresa por parte de la chica de jades orbes.

—No sé tú, pero por lo que yo sabía para hacer el amor necesitamos estar mayoritariamente desnudos y excitados —recitó como si nada logrando un fuerte carmín en las mejillas contrarias.

Sakura asintió abochornada dejándose hacer mientras que las erráticas caricias comenzaban, al igual que la temperatura aumentaba. Sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke moverse debajo del suyo era el éxtasis puro y fascinantemente adictivo. Suspiró una vez más al sentir aquellos deseables labios en su cuello, como también que aquellas masculinas y ásperas manos bajar por su espalda hasta sus caderas haciéndola alzar para colocarla en contra del sofá. El frío de la estancia contrastaba con la temperatura de su cuerpo, mientras que sus pensamientos eran olvidados para ingresar a su quimera con aquel hombre hedonista. Sus piernas se contornearon por las caderas contrarias, afianzando su agarre mientras que dejaba a su cuerpo actuar y sentir cómo Sasuke la hacía suya, de la manera más sencilla y placentera posible.

Aquellos suaves jadeos que evocaban los labios de su novio cuando la fricción se hacía insoportable, suspiros impúdicos y palabras dichas con morbosidad desconocida; nunca pensó que Sasuke fuese un amante tan apasionado. Abrió sus orbes jades cuando aquel cuerpo se separó del suyo mientras de manera algo reticente aún le enseñaba sus dedos, por lo cual ya sabía lo que vendría. Abrió sus rojizos labios dejando pasar los dedos de su amante, largos y algo callosos; pero así era como a ella le gustaba: Un hombre que daba todo por la vida.

Sus orbes jades miraron con fijeza los contrarios velados por el placer y algo más que no supo reconocer, y ensalivó con aún más las falanges y las mordió intentando que lo que ocupaba la minerva contraria se desvaneciera como todo en la vida. Soltó la mano contraria dejándola hacer en su curvilíneo cuerpo, y con la contraria realizó patrones desconocidos en su muslo interior, logrando que soltara un agudo gemido de placer. Aquello lo desconocía, no había estado con otro hombre en su vida como lo había estado con su prometido, no había deseado a otra persona en la vida desde que lo conoció y recordó estúpidamente los días en los cuales creía que Sasuke llegaría con una pomposa declaración de amor, serían felices por siempre y ella le daría muchos hijos, y que entregaría su virginidad tontamente en su boda, como _siempre_ le había dicho su madre.

Molestosamente sintió un dedo en su interior, pero relajó su parte baja con acompasadas respiraciones y aquellas palabras de confort que su novio le entregaba, todo lentamente. Pensó en las enseñanzas de la madre de Sasuke, en su propia madre y Abuela que la habían educado para entregar su flor cuando ella tuviese un anillo en su dedo anular. Pensó en lo romántico que era decir "yo fui virgen hasta el matrimonio" y que a pesar de sonar hasta cierto punto vergonzoso sería divino; y recién comprendió lo que Sasuke quería, y lo que ella había olvidado por tenerlo a su lado. Abrió sus orbes con parsimonia esperando lo inevitable, pero se fijó en que el Uchiha la observaba fijamente esperando algo, y pronto comprendió que tenía agarradas la mano en la cual tenía su virilidad atrapada para adentrarse en ella.

—No te preocupes, no te dolerá. Después puedes tomar los --—

—No —cortó abruptamente —. Yo… —trató de incorporarse un poco cosa que logró al rato. Avergonzada se sentó frente a Sasuke quien estaba entre enojado y sorprendido.

—Ahora qué —masculló mordazmente mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Yo… lo siento Sasuke-kun, es que… ahora yo comprendo —susurró mientras escondía sus orbes jades llorosos entre su cabello. Se cubrió con las manos algo nerviosa y miró buscando su ropa y cuando intentaba levantarse Sasuke la jaló hasta chocar con su espalda el pecho de su novio.

—Eres una estúpida —le dijo en el oído ganándose una reproche bastante molesto por parte del otro —. Ahora —prosiguió con una tétrica voz — no te quejes si escuchas mis gemidos del baño que por tu culpa tendré que bajar mi molesta erección con una buena sesión con mi mano.

Sorprendida vio cómo Sasuke caminaba desnudo sin importarle mucho al baño, diciendo lo incomprensible que eran las mujeres y su humor cambiante, cosa que ella más que nada entendía. Sonrió de medio lado, entre avergonzada y feliz por tener un novio que la comprendiera hasta tal grado.

Miró el tiradero que había y rápidamente se colocó su ropa y la del varón para dejar la sala habitable, y dejó las prendas contrarias en la sala de lavado. Tenía un novio comprensible y atento ante todo pronóstico.

Naruto llegó al otro día con olor a sake y algo desarreglado. Se encontró a Sasuke en la sala meditando algo que olía a frustración por lo que se sentó con él y de la nada sacó una botella con el mejor licor fermentado de la nación, ganándose una mirada incomprensible por el contrario.

—¿Qué--—?

—No preguntes, solo bebe.

Silencio. Naruto sirvió en un par de vasos que también traía y bebieron toda la botella esperando algo, algo que el rubio sabía.

—¿Qué--—?

—Sakura quiso tener sexo, le expliqué por qué no quería, luego lo estábamos haciendo y cuando me la iba a 'tú comprendes', me sale con la gracia de que comprendía el por qué carajos no quería hacerlo.

—En pocas palabras: Te dejo con las ganas.

Otro silencio más. Al poco tiempo afloró una sonrisa para nada inocente en los labios de Naruto haciendo molestar al contrario.

—No es eso Sasuke-teme, pero… me imagino cómo habrá quedado tu amiguito sin atención —se carcajeó nuevamente mientras que el otro simplemente sonreía de lado. Era verdad, había tenido que pensar en muchas cosas para poder bajarse su erección para nada dolorosa —nótese el sarcasmo—.

—Dobe.

—¿Te quieres ir de juerga esta noche? —murmuró como si nada —, podemos conseguirnos unas chicas que están--—

—Sabes que no puedo. Aquello que se conoce como 'fidelidad', aunque si sigo así…

—Estallaras —completó el rubio. Ambos siguieron tomando por un periodo hasta que una idea se cruzó por ambas cabezas.

—Un bunshin no es engaño —murmuró el rubio —. Ni mucho menos si el bunshin tiene la forma de tu novia.

Una idea revoloteando bastante insana.

—A veces creo que soy un maniático sexual —murmuró por lo bajo haciendo reír al otro —. Quizás algún día.

—Sí… ¿esta noche?

Y Sasuke sonrió.

—No, contigo siempre terminan en orgías.

—¡Cuidado teme!, la última vez que estábamos 'libres' no te quejaste por ello —¡Oh Dios!, aquellos secretos de amigos eran los mejores y más picantes.

—Sabes dobe, iremos de juerga esta noche, pero a un lugar mejor.

No era que le fuera infiel, sólo quería bajarse aquel eventual mal humor además Naruto tenía razón, los Bunshin no eran _engañar_ precisamente a su novia, porque prácticamente tenía su forma.

¿O no?

* * *

**M**alo, lo sé. Espero sus comentarios xD.

La verdad este capítulo en particular me gustó bastante, ver a Sasuke ofuscado siempre es un placer…

Quería comentar algo: últimamente me han dicho que hay demasiada insinuación de NaruSasu/SasuNaru, debe ser porque también escribo algo de Slash, y también porque Kishi hace lo mismo… cuando tira a Sasuke para un lado pone a uno al medio con el fin de mantener el trío latente… no se molesten, es un SasuSaku y lo acabo de demostrar. ¡Saludos especiales a todos los que leen y más a los que me dejan sus pasionales comentarios! Los espero con ansias…

Agradecimientos especiales a Haro, quien tenía razón: Me había equivocado con los dedos, pero ya lo arreglé. Jaden Yukino dijo algo de la coma, cosa asertiva, pero lamentablemente no me dijo en qué parte para buscar con más ahínco, así que por esta vez la dejaré pasar. Si ven errores en mis escrito no se los callen.


	5. Capítulo V: En las buenas y en las malas

**A**uthor's Notes: Veo que me odiaron lo suficiente en el capítulo anterior, no creí que se colocarían así por la situación final, después de todo tiene algo de humor. Quiero eso si que se saquen de la cabeza el SasuNaru, por favor me llega a doler el cráneo al contestar los reviews diciendo "eso es un SasuNaru" o retándome por el hecho de que no junto más a Sakura con Sasuke, creo que a veces se pasan chicos, es una historia no me asesinen por ello. Otra cosa llamativa es que muchos de ustedes —lectores y apasionados que me dejan reviews— es que me están criticando mucho y a la vez no; cómo les explico —Gaa titubea—… a muchos de ustedes les gusta este escrito, por lo cual lo leen emocionados —lo comprendo— pero cuando van a dejarme el review o me pillan después en MSN o lo que queráis me _amenazan_ o se quejan de manera poco habitual lo que desarrollo, ¿cómo les doy a entender que soy el autor de mi escrito por lo cual coloco lo que se me antoje?, no me agrada que me presionen, y el peor agravio que me pueden hacer es decirme "porfis pone esto y aquello, se vería bien". No sé si lo hacen de manera inconsciente o consciente, pero no me insistan en colocar cosas que por mucho que les gusten no me gustan y me **presionan** a colocar (sin contar que no me gustan). Eso era todo, no hubiera explotado si no fueran tan acosadores o insistentes, pero ya esta, tranquilícense por favor que yo también me tranquilizaré —sonríe—, pronto terminara el Fic y espero que no me manden PM's amenazadores con secuela porque de inmediato os digo que no la habrá.

* * *

Densetsu no Sannin

Por: Gaa

* * *

En las buenas y en las malas

Todo shinobi que no conocía el barrio rojo de Konohagakure probablemente era un joven Genin o no tenía la necesidad de aquellas cosas. Naruto como siempre revoloteaba por aquellas calles siendo seguido muy de lejos por Sasuke, quien ya aburrido de todas esas luces color neón y proposiciones indecorosas buscaba un local no muy lleno y bueno, siendo como siempre el último del lugar, en donde conocían a las chicas más que como Geishas como amigas que les escuchaban, después de todo ellas nunca juzgaban y más de una vez se habían visto fuera de aquel ámbito como conocidos en una cafetería.

—Dobe —comenzaba Sasuke —, vamos a Kasuru —el rubio asintió feliz y ambos partieron al último puesto de aquella calle, siendo recibidos normalmente, y sin empalagosos saludos, por las chicas.

—Sasuke-san —murmuraba la dueña del local Nanako, quien como siempre tenía un espectacular Quimono ceñido al cuerpo absolutamente elegante.

—¡Nanako-chan, qué alegría verte! —chillaba el rubio mientras la abrazaba y le decía lo que había hecho últimamente.

—Naruto, no deberías estar aquí sabiendo de antemano que tienes la posibilidad de ser Hokage, esto te puede jugar una mala pasada para tus contrincantes —seguía la mujer treintañera mientras ambos pasaban a la Okiya.

—Sasuke-sama —murmuraron unas chicas sentadas jugando cartas con sus pijamas correspondientes, aquellas que se turnaba para trabajar.

—Umiko-san, Natsuko, buenas noches —saludaba mientras entraba a la estancia y se ponía a conversar como si nada, siendo servidas unas cartas y escuchando a las jóvenes asintiendo vagamente a unos de los dichos o negando. Aquello era comodidad, la primera vez que vino reticente al hecho, las chicas lo habían atosigado al ser un Uchiha y guapo; pero tras tratar con ellas fuera de aquel ámbito le había sorprendido que la mayoría de ellas estaban allí por problemas económicos o algo similar, como Natsuko quien su madre la vendió allí para poder darse una vida mejor.

—¿Y te dejó así con tu erección? —¡Ah!, y lo mejor es que podías conversar con ellas de lo que fuera, sin distinción de sexos, algo que en la aldea no podía hacer comúnmente.

—No me arrepiento, después de todo era lo que quería —aceptaba de buena manera —. Pero aquello no quita que me haya dolido y me haya quedado con ganas —admitía algo rencoroso por aquel hecho.

Pasó la noche sin contratiempos, Naruto desapareció con una chiquilla y luego de tres horas lo vio llegar 'algo' ebrio y con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

—¡Teme~! —murmuraba alargando el sobrenombre mientras trataba de caminar erguido.

—Bien, creo que es hora de marcharme —aseveró mientras se levantaba ayudar a Naruto quien apenas podía caminar.

—¿Tú no disfrutarás nada Sasuke? —murmuraban las chicas mientras le colocaban la parte de arriba al rubio problema.

—No, luego Sakura me castra con su súper fuerza y hasta allí quedaron mis hijos; además, creo que podré esperar unos meses más —aceptaba algo derrotado por su tono de voz.

Cuando se despidieron el Uchiha notó que era lo demasiado tarde como para llegar a casa al amanecer. Él tampoco estaba en sus mejores condiciones, sus habilidades ninjas se veían algo entorpecidas por la ingesta de alcohol en pequeñas dosis, pero lo suficiente como para trastabillar de vez en cuando, por lo cual cortó por lo sano y se fue caminando. En aquel barrio se apreciaban uno que otro sujeto acostado en las afueras siendo ayudado por las chicas para prestarle una habitación, mera cosa de hospitalidad. Algunas muchachas volvían tras una noche de pasión y ellos emprendían una retirada algo pausada debido al constante griterío de Naruto.

—¡Lindas, Lindas 'ttebayo~! —vitoreaba el chico de orbes zafiro mientras intentaba ir por otra chica quien le sonreía atrevida.

—Basta usurantonkachi —haciendo todo su esfuerzo por que el rubio no se le escapara comenzó a arrastrarlo por la calle seguido de las pataletas del ya susodicho acompañante.

—¡FRÍGIDO! —gritaba cuando vio que salían del barrio —, no porque Sakura-chan no quiera hacerlo yo tengo que pagar —balbuceaba incoherentemente mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

—Naruto, ni siquiera te puedes colocar de pie —argumentaba mientras volvía a agacharse en el intento de que el rubio se subiera a su espalda para poder marcharse más rápido a casa.

—Sasuke~ —farfullaba mientras se agazapaba a la espalda contraria —, eres demasiado condescendiente con Sakura —mascullaba el rubio.

—No sé de qué hablas dobe —plan B: hacerse el idiota.

—N-no te hagas el idiota —hipaba. Al parecer el alcohol comenzaba a bajar.

—No estás en condiciones de hablar.

—Digo, sé que la quieres después de todo será tu esposa, pero de allí a dejar que haga lo que quiera en algunas cosas tuyas es mucho. Por ejem--plo —explicaba con sus manos colgando de los hombros de Sasuke y su cabeza escondida —… el día en que se mudó ella dijo que tenía que conocer todo de ti, y se enojó al saber que tenías amigas y te dejó de hablar por eso, ¿no crees que es estúpido?, o la vez que casi me echa de la casa cuando le dije que te dejara respirar un poco cuando colocaba aquellas melosas comedias vomitivas.

O la vez en la cual estúpidamente cambió _todos _los útiles de los baños por cosas femeninas y mariconas —sabía que en cierto grado tenía razón, Sakura cambiaba muchas cosas de la casa y él la dejaba por la sencilla razón de que quería llevar todo en paz y evitar las estúpidas peleas —. De verdad, mientras yo esté en nuestra casa habla con ella —y sin más cayó rendido por el agotamiento.

Caminó sin apresurarse hasta su casa, quería pensar un poco antes de llegar y que su prometida lo llenara de preguntas sobre si la había engañado o no por la situación anterior. Aquella broma que le jugó a Naruto al parecer había llegado a los oídos contrarios y tuvieron que salir corriendo evitando así sus golpes coléricos. Quiso masajearse las sienes pero no pudo al estar cargando al baka de su amigo, y suspiró, ¿quién iba a decir que estar de novio sería _tan_ complicado?

—Ey, dobe —susurraba mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

—¡Shuuu, que no nos pille la vieja bruja! —canturreaba mientras sonreía estúpidamente; al parecer el alcohol aún no se iba de sus venas, y en el último instante se despertó justo cuando él no quería.

—¡Ya cállate! —mascullaba por lo bajo entrando a hurtadillas y arrastrando al rubio.

—¡Cuidado je je je! —era la quinta vez que Naruto aventaba algo al suelo y él tenía que lanzarse para que no se rompiera o sonara estridentemente.

—¡Maldito dobe! —recriminaba mientras a tortuosos pasos y con una mano en la gran boca de su amigo lo arrastro —nuevamente— a su cuarto, en donde lo desvistió en tiempo récord y lo hizo dormir con un suave golpe en su nuca para luego marcharse a su cuarto.

—"_Suerte que Sakura no despertó" _—aunque no todo era color de rosa, aunque su novia sí lo era.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu salida Sasuke-kun?

A veces él se cuestionaba el por qué Sakura era tan insegura respecto a su relación, si bien él tenía las hormonas alocadas era fiel ante la ética familiar que le fue implantada. Tal vez era el hecho de que su creciente Fans club había aumentando con el tiempo, o el acontecimiento del naciente club 'Anti-Sakura' el cual lejos de causarle molestias le daba un poco de gracia al ver a aquellas personas perder tiempo de su vida en cosas innecesarias.

—¿Qué? —pero si había algo que no soportaba el Uchiha era el hecho de que ella viniera cada tantos a pedirlo, o más bien dicho, ordenarle el hecho de que se declarara una y otra vez como si fuera un CD descompuesto tocando la misma canción una y otra vez. Pero esta vez no caería en aquel juego, Sakura tenía veinte años y tenía que ser capaz de comprender que él era su novio-prometido por algo.

—¿Y me hablas en ese tono? —sin mencionar con sus extraños celos. No le respondió y se dedicó a desvestir a pesar del alba, quería tomar una siesta —, me omites, ¿es que acaso ya no te gusto? —en un comienzo se le hizo ciertamente cómodo que Sakura se preocupara por él a esas alturas, pero con el tiempo se comenzaba a incomodar. Aún había cosas de su novia las cuales no toleraba.

—No estoy para tus berrinches, quiero dormir —sin más la sacó del dormitorio y se acostó en su mullida cama a pensar en cómo solucionar aquel inconveniente en su relación. A él le importaba su chica, por algo la había elegido, le gustaba lo decida que era, lo fuerte que se mostraba al mundo y lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser; pero una de las cosas que le molestaban era el hecho de que Sakura lo quería cambiar a su antojo, quería que él —Uchiha Sasuke— se convirtiera en sinónimo de amor a simple vista y que aceptara sin rechistar todas sus decisiones, cosa que a él le incomodaba.

Recordó el día en el cual a los tres los nombraron Sannins, Naruto por estúpido que sonara propuso llevar uniformes similares y Sakura los diseñó a base de la capa del padre del rubio, y él se vio sometido a aquella soberana estupidez sólo alegando que lo quería todo en un pulcro negro.

No comprendía muchas cosas de su novia, y algunas de ellas no las quería comprender, así que sin cavilar mucho volvió a cerrar sus orbes negras y esperó el llamado de Morfeo.

Cuando el rubio comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, lo primero que sintió fue el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Sentía su boca reseca y el hedor que tenía su cuerpo le parecía repugnante. Sus orbes zafiros se abrieron con desdeño y se masajeó las sienes tratando de disipar el incesante dolor de cabeza.

—Baño —lograba agonizar en un vago intento por levantarse de su cama y arrastrarse al inodoro; había vuelto a beber más de la cuenta. Como si fuera una ridícula rutina avergonzada para Naruto, Sasuke entró con su rictus común y lo tomó sin precauciones metiéndolo primero al inodoro, en donde tras unas palabras platos asquerosos que contenían verdura el rubio devolvió todo lo que en el estómago le caía pésimo, y luego lo lanzó sin pensar en su ropa a la bañera, abrieron el grifo de agua helada, saliendo de la habitación con un sonoro portazo que lo dejó agonizando de dolor.

—Maldito Sasuke-teme —balbuceaba mientras se congelaba bajo aquel chorro de agua fría. Se quitó la ropa y pensó en los sucesos anteriores, aún recordaba la conversación con el idiota de su amigo, y sabía que la riña de la mañana ni siquiera comenzaba.

Terminó pronto su rutina después de una noche de juerga y rápidamente se tomó cuatro pastillas para el dolor de cabeza esperando que surtieran efecto importándole poco que después quedara más idiota de lo normalmente establecido y salió a cumplir su rol de hombre y amigo: calmar a la fiera.

Se topó con Sasuke a la salida notando la seguridad de sus ojos, y como siempre impregnando aquel olor que el también tenía en el cuerpo: Shampoo de Frutilla. Ambos caminaron hasta la planta baja en donde Haruno estaba sentada en la mesa con tres tazas de un recién servido té verde.

—Deberías haberte enamorado de Hina-chan —murmuraba. El Uchiha hizo un gesto de incomprensión en su rostro y se sentaron donde las tazas se disponían y esperaron tranquilamente a esperar su regaño como dos críos.

—Creo que Naruto es una mala influencia para ti Sasuke, a pesar de ser nuestro amigo —vaya, eso nunca se lo esperó.

—¿Por qué? —el rubio arqueaba una ceja escéptico. Él quería mucho a Sakura, pero la paranoia de la chica por tenerlo controlado iba cada vez de más en más.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó sarcástica —, por la sencilla razón de que anoche te fuiste al barrio rojo de Konoha sólo porque él te lo pidió. Quizás qué cosas habrás hecho allí —murmuró algo compungida.

—Sakura, yo fui porque yo quise —recalcaba —, creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir si acompaño al dobe o no.

A veces pensaba que le hubiera salido más sencillo permanecer imperturbable como siempre, no haber decidido renacer su clan y quedarse ermitaño… nunca comprendería a las mujeres.

—¡Pero fue por su culpa!

—Deja de meter a Naruto en esto Sakura, él no tiene nada que ver. Dobe vete de aquí —si bien no había gritado el tono utilizado era lo suficientemente categórico como para pensar siquiera en desobedecerlo. El aludido salió corriendo de allí y Sakura temió por primera vez en su vida que Sasuke volviera a ser lo que era antes, había cambiado poco a poco al Uchiha, pero aquel tono de voz le recordó aquellos años donde ella no tenía ni voz ni voto.

—¿Por qué le defiendes?

—No es eso, eres tú la que estás insegura y haces escenas de la nada. Allí tengo personas interesantes con las cuales conversar y no porque mi novia dice que no me quiere allí lo haré, no dejaré de ser Uchiha Sasuke porque tú lo quieras, supuestamente te enamoraste de mi por lo que soy, no por lo que tú me quieres transformar.

Silencio. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo. No supo en qué momento pasó de ser la despechada chica supuestamente engañada, a ser la culpable de que quizás Sasuke ya no confiara tanto en ella como en un comienzo. Supo que había sido asertivo haberse ido a vivir con él antes del matrimonio, así podrían saber sus falencias; sonrió con nostalgia y comprendió que quizás si presionaba mucho a Sasuke no conseguiría nada bueno.

Estúpidamente recordó la escena vivida hace poco, aquella noche en que presionó tanto a Sasuke por sexo que casi se lo dio y luego lo dejó botado… hacía eso con frecuencia y se desentendía de aquellos problemas pensando que a él no le importaría, cuando sabía que era todo lo contrario.

De ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían por el gusto de los dos, o tres ya que Naruto aún vivía con ellos; era la hora de disculparse, sobre todo con cierto rubio al cual ya bastante tiempo tenía atosigándolo.

Al correr los meses las cosas se habían ido solucionando, pronto dejaron de utilizar el estúpido método del papel para tener tiempo con Sasuke, ya que había días en los cuales estaba peleado con algunos y lograron comprender que él también necesitaba un descanso. Naruto estaba cada vez más metido en su elección como Kage, y por supuesto que en las batallas siempre trataba de dar lo mejor de sí y ellos lo apoyaban. Ya quedaba poco para la recta final la cual acontecía en Agosto, la gente vería a los dos últimos candidatos, vitarían y el consejo elegiría siempre pensando en la mejor opción.

—Debe estar muy nervioso —murmuraba la chica de cabellos rosas fijándose en el rubio quien peleaba abajo algo torpe —. ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle algo? —aunque ella también estaba algo nerviosa.

Miraba con emoción cómo su rubio amigo peleaba con un shinobi del cuerpo ANBU bastante conocido y fuerte, ambos enfrascados en una lucha que parecía no tener fin.

—¡Sasuke!, dime algo —pero el Uchiha no estaba allí. Simplemente fijaba su vista al cielo intentando descansar de todo aquel ruido proveniente del coliseo.

—Es un dobe.

—¡No eso Sasuke!

—No sé qué quieres que te diga Sakura, si Naruto no es capaz de concentrarse nunca será Hokage —admitía como si nada.

—¡Pero Sasuke-kun!, Naruto necesita nuestro apoyo, ¡grítale algo! —insistía mientras movía el brazo de su novio. Sasuke bufó descontento y aceptó con pesadez que tenía que gritar, así que la primera frase que cruzó por su cruel mente fue la que expresó.

—¡DOBE DÉBIL!

—¡EHH! —fue el contundente grito que dio Naruto desde abajo. Sasuke sonrió con socarronería y esperó una reacción —, ¡ESPERA A QUE TE PILLE SASUKE-TEME TE HARÉ MIERDA 'TTEBAYO!

—¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDES CON UN PUTO SHINOBI ANBU!

—¡BASTARDO!

—Esto es muy sencillo —le dijo Sasuke a Sakura cuando el rubio completamente frustrado y enojado se lanzó contra el ANBU reventándolo en el suelo —. Es un dobe —volvió a mascullar y ahora sí podía descansar.

—_Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto _—fueron las palabras dichas por la Godaime.

La prometida del año estaba emocionada, pronto sería su boda y ya tenía la mayor parte de las cosas hechas. Con Sasuke se habían comprado una casa cerca de la propiedad del rubio, la cual su novio le había regalado. Si bien sólo compraron un terreno grande y eriazo, erigieron allí la casa de los sueños de Sakura y el anhelo de Sasuke al ver reconstruida lo que sería la nueva mansión Uchiha. Por fuera era una mansión casi de las dimensiones de los Hyuuga, por dentro se palpaba la calidad de hogar entre tonos pasteles y sobrios colores, siempre entre refinado y lo sencillo a petición del Uchiha que no quería nada demasiado ostentoso a pesar de vivir en una casa así. Construida de tres pisos, un ático, tres estudios y las múltiples habitaciones las cuales no sólo albergarían a sus hijos, sino también a futuros huéspedes, empleados o amigos que quisieran pasar temporadas con ellos.

Con la mansión finalizada Sakura giró sobre sus talones camino a lo que sería el salón en donde se realizaría la boda, que no era más que un sitio campestre y hermoso que había sido cuidado en el último año para celebrar allí su matrimonio; también se fijo en el salón de la recepción de su matrimonio, siendo arreglado finamente y viendo las últimas cosas para iniciar con la preparación del la ornamentación.

Estaba feliz, su sueño de niña se estaba cumpliendo y sus amigos compartían su felicidad. Con Sasuke habían pasado buenas y malas cosas, incluso habían terminado en lo que había sido un mes de terror para el pobre rubio, pero al final Sasuke comprendió que a una mujer no hay que preguntarle cosas tan… íntimas. Había pensado que a lo largo de su relación con el único Uchiha las cosas habían ido medianamente bien, si bien él no hablaba mucho —sólo cuando peleaban o le quería pedir algo—, comprendió que así era él y así se enamoró; no podía pedir más ya que eran una pareja consolidada con el tiempo y las cosas de ahora en adelante sólo acarrearían problemas nimios.

Ya habían pasado por la etapa de celos, inseguridad, problemas existenciales de pareja, abstinencia de sexo, dificultades de expresarse, y gustos demasiado distintos y habían sido apoyados por sus amigos más cercanos; ahora sólo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —inquirió Sasuke cuando vio a Sakura entrar a su cuarto y lanzarse a él en busca de sus labios.

—Porque estoy feliz —informaba mientras se sentaba en el regazo contrario y las ya caricias conocidas en su espalda comenzaron. Levantó su jade vista y vio como su amado novio enarcaba una ceja para luego dejarla.

—Nunca llegaré a comprenderte bien —aceptaba mientras la abrazaba y besaba si sien. Ella asintió feliz, como estaba aquel día, y llenó a Sasuke de calurosos mimos que a él no le gustaban tanto, pero sin embargo se dejaba.

—Sabes, hoy vi a Naruto con una chica, parecía muy feliz por verla…

Definitivamente todo por ahora iba bien.

* * *

**B**ien, no tengo mucho que decir, quizás esto: próximo capítulo el último. ¡Saludos! Y espero sus comentarios.


	6. Capítulo VI: Epílogo: No somos tres

* * *

Densetsu no Sannin

Por: Gaa

* * *

Capítulo VI: **Epílogo**:

No somos tres

**Odiaba** las mañanas, eran insoportablemente ruidosas a su gusto y bastante impredecibles para su ya no tan rutinaria vida. Encontró el lado izquierdo de su cama vacío lo que indicó que su pareja ya había comenzado con su día. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño para relajarse en la tina cosa que no pudo hacer tras un desgarrador grito en las habitaciones continuas.

Bufó algo desesperado y se levantó de su cómodo sitio para cumplir su debes de neutralidad en batallas, hasta aquel punto ya estaba acostumbrado. Rezongó por la fantástica idea de casarse en un momento determinado de su vida, que su amigo viviera en su casa y el hecho cumbre de su caótica vida.

—¡NO! —un chillido estridente lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y salió de su cuarto en dirección a aquella persona que tanto ruido metía.

—¡Que me lo pases!

—¡Que no Kisho vete a tomarle los kunai a Oka-san!

—¡¡Sabes que no me los prestas!!

—¡Porque los rompes!

—¡FEA!

—¡ENANO!

Se masajeó las sienes tratando de disipar el recién instalado dolor de cabeza y abrió aquella puerta que claramente decía bajo rosas letras "No entrar", pero haciendo caso a su poder superior sin siquiera tocar entró al cuarto y se encontró con la escena tan degradante que quiso haber regresado el tiempo y nunca proponerse tal locura.

—¿Qué significa esto? —él nunca gritaba, es más, el día que lo hacía tenían por seguro de que ninguno de ellos estaría vivo. Su mirada estaba seria y la voz dos decibeles más bajos y roncos le hicieron comprender que habían hecho mal en gritar tanto.

El varón de la instancia dejó de jalarle el cabello a la que parecía ser su hermana, aunque de parecido no tenían mucho. Ambos se miraron retadoramente y luego fijaron aquella _angelical_ expresión al hombre parado en la puerta.

—No pasa nada, sólo discutíamos.

—Sí Oto-san, es que la avara de nee-san no me quiere prestar sus kunai para entrenar.

Uchiha Ayako y Kisho. La joven niña de trece años miró mal a su hermano con aquellos refulgentes orbes verdes mientras que su hermano de once le devolvía la mirada con aquellos orbes tan negros como los propios.

—Fea.

—Enano.

—Gorda.

—Idiota.

—Frentona.

—¡No soy frentona!, ¡Oto-san! —acusó la pequeña tratando de que su padre fallara a su favor, pero lo único que consiguió fue la mirada reprobatoria marca Uchiha.

—Tienen más de diez años y son incapaces de conversar civilizadamente —sermoneaba el mayor mientras se sacudía su mojado cabello. Suspiró algo cansado por todo lo que tenía que hacer tan temprano en la mañana; sólo la tarde anterior había llegado de una misión y estaba algo agotado al no poder dormir poco menos de tres horas.

—Lo sentimos —murmuraron al unisón ambos niños. Ayako era la copia idéntica de Sakura a su edad, le gustaba acosar chicos lindos y preocuparse por su imagen pero lo único que no podía dejar de lado eran sus arduos entrenamientos que era lo único que Sasuke pedía a cambio de que ellos hicieran su vida como se les antojara. Kisho, por otra parte, era todo un Uchiha aunque sacó más las facciones de Itachi algo que al comienzo lo incomodaba pero… ¿quién podía en contra de la familia?: Nadie.

—Kisho —el pequeño Uchiha saltó un poco de su sitio dando a entender que lo escuchaba y estaba dispuesto a pagar por su falta —, ¿dónde están tus kunais? —el menor caviló unos segundos antes de contestar, colocando aquella pose que todos reconocían como Uchiha.

—La última se los presté a Minato.

—¡MINATO! —la voz ronca del Uchiha mayor retumbó por aquellos pasillos, un silencio ensordecedor los envolvió unos segundos para luego escuchar pequeños presurosos pasos hasta la habitación de Ayako, quien ya se sabía libre de toda aquella trifulca.

—¿Qué sucede Oto-san? —el pequeño Minato era la réplica exacta de Sasuke incluso con sus reflejos azulados, sin duda aquel niño le recordaba sus preciados seis años con aquella mirada ingenua y sonrisa entre tímida y orgullosa; pero no por ello debía de dejar de ejercer su poder.

—Kisho dijo que tomaste sus kunai y ahora pelea con tu hermana para que le preste los de ellas. ¿Tienes algo que decir? —el menor asintió mientras se giraba para mirar a su aniki quien esperaba impaciente por ir a entrenar.

—Lo siento aniki, pero cuando te los iba a devolver Kushina dijo que tú se los habías prestado y se los pasé. Pensé que sabías —admitía el menor.

—¿Kushina-nii-san? —inquirió Ayako mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

—¡Ay no!, esa loca —sin más Kisho salió disparado al ala Norte de la mansión, Ayako dijo que tenía que ir a entrenar y Minato tras una leve reverencia se fue de allí dejando solo a Sasuke con sus pensamientos. Cuando se iba a girar la presencia de su ahora esposa lo alertó al estar sonriente con la bandeja del desayuno entre sus manos regalándole su tan conocida sonrisa de tranquilidad que sólo acrecentó sus ansías asesinas.

—¿Qué? —espetó incómodo mientras aún con aquella toalla se encaminaba a su habitación matrimonial siendo seguido por Sakura.

—Deberías de hablarles menos golpeado Sasuke —su voz suave trataba de tranquilizarlo pero le era imposible sabiendo que ya se había levantado con aquellos estridentes gritos coléricos de sus hijos. El menor negó con la cabeza y se volvió a meter a la ya tibia agua botándola un poco y dando la caliente nuevamente para destensar sus músculos —. Ten, te traje el desayuno —su esposa, quien había entrado tras de él, le pasó la bandeja con algunos jugos naturales y comida saludable la cual dejó al costado de la ducha y se comenzaba a marchar.

—Sakura —la aludida volteó a verle con aquella sonrisa que a pesar de los años no menguaba —, tállame la espalda —la madre de sus hijos asintió y comenzó a esparcir el jabón en aquella fibrosa espalda marcada por las batallas para luego pasar la esponja disfrutando de aquellos momentos íntimos.

—Itachi dijo que llegaría por la tarde para pasar un tiempo con nosotros.

Su familia. Desde el matrimonio con Sakura ellos no habían medido el tener hijos, con una previa prueba de convivencia ya estaban acostumbrados al uno al otro, como también habían disfrutado los meses post-matrimoniales con tranquilidad y goce.

Itachi había sido su primer niño de ahora diecisiete años capitán ANBU, le seguía Ayako de trece, Kisho de once y el pequeño Minato de seis, una familia numerosa. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de una Sakura algo hormonal y despiadada golpeando a Naruto a cada tanto, sin dudas el dobe le había servido para algo en aquellos tiempos tan _oscuros_.

—¿De qué te ríes Sasuke? —consultó divertida ante el hecho de que poco a poco Sasuke fuese siendo más natural para algunas cosas, aunque siempre estuviese encerrado en cuatro paredes y con una persona de confianza.

—Del dobe —mintió a medias mientras se enjuagaba ya de su baño y se quedó allí a disfrutar de la comodidad pasajera. Sakura le alcanzó la bandeja y salió del cuarto bajo la intención de seguir con su día libre familiar esperando pacientemente para que su ahora esposo la acompañara con sus hijos a pasear.

Uchiha Sakura… qué bien sonaba eso.

Sonrió como el primer día en que el pelinegro le dijo que sentía extrañas cuando estaba con ella y no sabía si debía acercarse o quedarse lejos para que no volvieran a suceder… o su repentinas decisiones que a la larga lograron hacerlos comprender dos cosas en la relación que mantenían los dos más el mejor amigo:

1-Naruto siempre es y será el mejor amigo de Sasuke, no intentes cambiar eso —que de pasada es recíproco—.

2-Sakura era la esposa y única mujer por la cual Sasuke sentía aquella atracción y respeto, cualquier idiota ni siquiera intentaría acercarse antes de que aquellos orbes carmines se volvieran más peligrosos.

Abrió el armario de su habitación y sacó cómodas prendas para entrenar y las dejó sobre la cama mientras que ella salía. Repentinamente un ataque de añoranza le vino cuando aún se podía colocar sus trajes a sus veinte pero desechó aquella idea de inmediato, ella estaba feliz con sus cuatro hijos y sería estúpido que siguiera conservando aquella silueta tan juvenil a sus treinta y siete años con sus cuatro diablillos en su interior. Tampoco podía decir que era una masa rodante, o algo gorda, pero si había aumentado sus tallas en caderas y senos lo que de cierta manera la hacía sentir algo disconforme, pero si a Sasuke no le molestaba realmente a ella tampoco.

—Aunque no estaría demás bajar unos kilitos —murmuraba para sí mientras se adentraba en la habitación de Minato y recogía el canasto de la ropa sucia —. ¡Decidido, el Lunes comenzaré una dieta para verme más esbelta!, estoy segura que Sasuke se dará cuenta.

Una vida de esposa no era tan fácil.

Ella al ostentar la posición que tenía al ser consorte de Uchiha Sasuke no sólo tenía que velar por sus hijos sino también por los intereses de su marido y los de ella misma, cuando se casó quedó establecido que él no le pediría que cumpliera las mismas labores que su padre le impuso a su madre en aquellos tiempos. El Uchiha siempre recordaba con añoranza cómo su Oka-san le contaba algunas de sus misiones ninjas y él no quería quitarle lo más importante a un shinobi, por lo cual siempre podían contratar a alguien quien se hiciera cargo de su hogar-mansión y allí llegó Natsuo y Kirimi, quienes se dedicaban a reparar y hacer las cosas de la casa respectivamente.

—¡Oka-san!, ¿dónde está Oji-san? —ahh, se había olvidado del gran detalle.

Su mansión estaba dividida en seis partes, la idea de Sasuke es que a pesar de que sus hijos se casasen siguieran viviendo juntos por lo cual la extensa mansión estaba dividida en seis partes dos terminadas y las otras disponibles.

El matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno se quedaba en la zona central y se subdividía en la recién construida zona central dos por orden de Sasuke y del rubio quien no aguanto vivir más tiempo en aquel departamento desde que su esposa lo había dejado con su niña Kushina, a quien le daba gracias por parecerse a él y no a la desquiciada kunoichi que fue su progenitora que sólo estaba con él por conveniencia… se sintió triste al saber aquello ya que de verdad su rubio amigo seguía enamorado de ella, pero no era idiota.

—Debe estar en los campos de entrenamiento o molestando a tu padre —por lo cual tras su casa estaba la de Naruto conectada al gran comedor diario.

Pero en su casa aún vivían sus hijos, y las cuatro restantes zonas eran para ellos, todo unido por el gran comedor a la hora de la cena dejando una espectacular vista de las construcciones y el patio cuando iban por los pasillos a comer, era casi una gran obra de arte.

Itachi a pesar de tener novia no quería nada serio —típico de los Uchiha—, mientras que sus demás niños estaban lo suficientemente pequeños como para siquiera pensar en novios fijos aún, ella estaba feliz con su vida a pesar de que Sasuke pasara aún más tiempo en misiones con Naruto que desde que estaba vuelto todo un Hokage siempre guardaba las mejores para ellos —ella iba de vez en cuando—. Pensó en su trabajo en el Hospital pero hoy era el gran día libre de todos por ser el cumpleaños de Naruto, por lo cual aquel día absolutamente nadie trabajaba.

—¡SASUKE! —como siempre Naruto siempre era tan jodidamente… Naruto — ¡Espera a que te agarre bastardo, pásame mi regalo!, ¡no puedes decir que lo tienes y luego quedártelo TEME AVARO! —gritaba con más ímpetu mientras su esposo durante diecisiete años pasaba por su costado con el dicho paquetito y aquella sonrisa tan arrogante que aún poseía.

—Te dije que era fácil sacarlo de quicio —la chica de cabellos rosas suspiró, había perdido su apuesta al poner ciega confianza en que Naruto se controlaría con una broma tan sencilla como esa.

—Después la cobras.

—Como siempre —aquel tono de voz dos veces más bajo que el normal y sensual le hizo pensar que podría dejar de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo, pero su pequeño Minato apareció por la puerta casi como el karma personalizado.

—Oto-san, ¿por qué Oji-san grita tanto? —cuestionó el pequeño a su padre quien lo tomaba entre brazos y salía de allí a pasos algo presurosos ya que sentía el chakra de Naruto cerca.

—Porque es un idiota.

—¡Te escuché teme!

—¿Ves? —el menor asintió y siguieron su camino perdiéndose por otro pasillo y pronto el rubio hizo su precaria aparición completamente colérico.

—¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —le gritó de la nada siguiendo el camino del bastardo de su amigo.

—Eres un crío Naruto.

Sí, su vida estaba bien por ahora. No había mucho de qué quejarse y cuando lo había siempre estaba el sillón o mandarlos a volar.

—Oka-chan —Itachi hizo su aparición casi como la salvación a sus problemas; él era la muestra perfecta de que era hijo tanto de ella como de Sasuke, sus orbes eran jades y sus cabellos negros. Los había dejado semi-largos en memoria de Itachi, pero no tanto porque le gustaba más el peinado de su Oto-san, tenía el flequillo a un costado y había ganado aquella sonrisa que ella siempre llevaba en los labios.

Pero toda apariencia era engañosa, nunca había que olvidar que ellos eran unos Uchihas y que por mucho que sonrieran no le quitaban aquel porte arrogante y lo audaz que podrían llegar a ser.

—¿Qué sucede hijo?

—Es sólo que Minato está alentando a Oto-san para que golpee a Oji-san por romper el regalo que le hizo. Oji-san está tan enojado que comenzó a gritarle a Oto-san que era un idiota y la gente se está acumulando en el patio. Kushina y Kisho están alentando a Oji-san para que golpee a Oto-san también mientras que Ayako le da porras a Oto-san para que cuelgue a Oji-san de un árbol y yo vine aquí para avisarte antes de ir con Oto-san para que calle a Oji-san porque quiero dormir.

Su vida no era para nada normal.

—Primero me desharé de los curiosos, ve con Sasuke, Itachi —su hijo mayor asintió.. Agudizando su oído con algo de chakra escuchó como tres de sus hijos apoyaban a Sasuke y Kisho con Kushina le gritaban a Naruto.

—¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE QUEDAS CON MÁS NIÑOS SASUKE-TEME?! —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante aquel grito desmedido de guerra que sin dudas muchos escucharon.

—Para de gritar dobe, me está dando jaqueca.

—¡Quejica!

—Cállate Naruto, ayer llegué de una misión y quiero silencio.

—Baka.

—Dobe.

—Teme.

—Usurontonkachi.

—¡Baka-suke!

—Débil.

—¡No me digas débil idiota!

—Débil.

—¡Arghh TEME!

—Débil.

—¡BAKA!

—Débil.

—¡SASUKE-TEME NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

—Débil. Niños, repitan después de mí: Naruto-baka es un débil.

—¡Naruto-baka es un DÉBIL! —sus hijos… siempre le hacían caso a Sasuke a pesar de que las órdenes fuesen las más insulsas de todas.

—¡NO UTILICES A TUS HIJOS IDIOTA!; Kushina, Kisho díganle a Sasuke-teme que es un débil.

—No se nos da bien mentir Oji-san.

—¡Arghh!

Sería mejor ir de inmediato antes de que Naruto comenzara a expeler chakra de Kyuubi, o que de verdad se enojara y terminara peleando con Sasuke destruyendo la mitad de la mansión nuevamente.

—¡TEME! —soltó los canasto de ropa sucia y corrió hasta el patio trasero sin importarle la mirada de curiosos, escuchó los gritos de sus hijos como si fuesen eternos e Itachi diciéndole a su padre que ocupara el Chidori.

Realmente su vida no era normal.

* * *

**J**a, ¿qué esperaban? Una familia completa con peleas diarias a mil.

Espero que le haya gustado la totalidad del proyecto y saludos a todas las personas que siguieron leyendo la secuela —y esta secuela no tiene secuela—.

Post Data: Lo terminé rápido, lo sé, pero no podía alargarlo más.


End file.
